Sakura of the sun
by Haru No Aurynda
Summary: Takdir istimewa antara gadis SMA yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa serta seorang ketua ANBU level A. "Tak seorangpun yang akan menyakitimu selama ada aku disampingmu, Sakura"
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But**

 **Story by Me.**

 **Sakura Of The Sun**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Uciha Sasuke.**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Don't Like? just don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **Begin**_

Belaian lembut angin musim semi menerpa wajah cantik sang dara yang berdiri lemas serta kedua tangan menyangga pada tembok pembatas ruang atap gedung sekolah. Baru saja, dia mengalami semacam 'penglihatan' aneh yang terjadi baru-baru ini, dan seperti inilah kondisi pasca penglihatan itu berakhir. Lemas serta degup jantung yang memburu ditambah dengan keringat dingin yang keluar tanpa diundang. Walaupun penglihatan itu terjadi hanya sekelebat atau hanya beberapa detik, tetap saja membuat kondisinya seperti itu.

Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi tingkat akhir Konoha High School memang memiliki keistimewaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural yang entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai bisa melihat, merasakan hingga mengalami yang namanya 'penglihatan' tentang semua hal-hal yang gaib. Tak semua orang mempercayai akan hal istimewa yang dimiliki gadis berhelaian soft pink ini, mereka hanya berpikir jika ia hanya mengada-ngada dan sedang mencari perhatian. Tidak semua orang, terkecuali kedua sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino dan juga Hyuuga Hinata serta kedua orang tuanya Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno.

Tidak serta merta Sakura memiliki hal istimewa seperti itu. Menurut sang Ibu Mebuki Haruno, Sakura memiliki keturunan spiritual yang dimiliki sang buyut yang sejak puluhan tahun lalu telah meninggal dunia. Beliau juga pernah mengatakan kepada Kizashi semasa hidupnya jika ia akan memiliki seorang cicit layaknya seperti dirinya, memiliki kemampuan serta daya intelek terhadap dunia supranatural bahkan melebihi dirinya dan sang buyut tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu kepada Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura P. O. V

"Hhhh.. Apalagi sekarang. Selalu seorang arwah gadis yang sama, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? " tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku mulai mengingat kapan hal itu mulai terjadi, saat tanpa merasakan apapun tiba-tiba aku yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh seperti cuplikan kilasan kehidupan dengan seorang gadis yang berada disana. Gadis itu hanya merenung dan aku yakin dia sedang menangis tepat dikoridor tempatku berdiri saat itu. Aku mencoba menyimpulkan jika gadis itu bersekolah disini dan yang pasti sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan hampir sama seperti seragam dari senpai yang sudah lulus bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dengan muncul di penglihatanku. Dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu, hal serupa juga telah aku alami tetapi kali ini gadis itu mencoba menatapku penuh harapan dan tersenyum kepadaku. Wajah sendu yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu juga menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aku melihat name-tag yang bertengger di almamater seragamnya, dan dia bernama Haruki Sara. Aku merasakan jika ada sesuatu dibalik penglihatanku kali ini, dan aku akan menyelidikinya. Terdengar seperti seorang detektif tapi aku tidak keberatan aku malah senang itu adalah cita-citaku.

Oke karena sekarang bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi aku harus segera berada dikelas sebelum Anko Sensei berada disana terlebih dahulu bisa- bisa aku dijadikan udang panggang dilapangan nanti jika sampai itu terjadi. Ck!

Sakura P. O. V End.

.

.

.

Uciha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berdarah biru, cerdas, memiliki insting setajam serigala. Seorang Agent Devisi ANBU Level A. Menyelidiki dan memecahkan kasus-kasus tersohor dunia bahkan yang paling sulit sekalipun. Diusianya yang menginjak 25 tahun ia berhasil menduduki kursi paling bergengsi, menjadi ketua Devisi ANBU. Kepribadiannya yang dingin serta tegas ia kerap kali tak memberi ampun kepada mangsa yang sudah berhasil diincarnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat disegani. Kasus-kasus besar yang terkuak adalah contoh dari segelintir prestasi nyata dirinya. Bandar narkoba, pembunuh berantai sampai para koruptor negara telah ia eksekusi.

"Teme.. bagaimana jika malam ini kita beristirahat saja. Kepalaku hampir meledak, kita butuh hiburan" usul pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedari tadi berusaha 'merayu' Sasuke agar kiranya dia berhenti bekerja keras barang sejenak. Terkadang Naruto pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu heran dengan atasan yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya juga sangat tidak kenal lelah. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang mempunyai intelegent tinggi tidak heran jika ia menjadi ketua Devisi ANBU saat ini. Tetapi Sasuke juga manusia, dia bekerja di pusat markas ANBU dan ia juga sering turun kelapangan langsung. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala memikirkan sahabat berambut dark bluenya tersebut.

"Hn.. Kau saja, aku masih banyak urusan" jawabnya singkat membuat Naruto merasa jengkel karena tidak berhasil membujuk si teme, begitu naruto memanggilnya. Seperti mendapatkan berlian ditengah batu krikil, Naruto mendapatkan ide yang cukup cerdas untuk membuat Sasuke ikut bersantai sejenak bersamanya.

"Hei teme, bagaimana jika kita bersantai dan juga bekerja secara bersamaan. Kita pergi ke club malam ini? "

Sasuke hanya mengernyit mendengar penuturan dari sahabat blondenya tersebut.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Hn apa teme. Iya atau tidak. Kau tau kan maksudku, kasus bandar narkoba dua bulan yang lalu belum berhasil kita ungkap. Di club malam biasanya para kurir sering beraksi.. dan bla bla bla.. " Sasuke merengut, Naruto tidak akan berhenti berbicara jika ia belum menuruti kemauannya. Menerima tawaran Naruto juga tidak ada salahnya, memang sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak bersantai seperti yang Naruto tuturkan. Baiklah, kali ini ia akan menerima ajakan Naruto dobe.

"... nah ketika sikurir tertangkap kit..

"Hn.. baiklah aku ikut denganmu dobe " mata Naruto berbingar mendengarnya membuat Sasuke ingin melemparkan kursi yang ia duduki kepada Naruto.

"Woaa.. teme ini kesempatan yang bagus, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang"

"dan juga bekerja" tambah Sasuke.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. " Naruto mendengus kecil karenanya. Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukan Laptop pada tas yang membuat Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Eh, teme. Acaranya kan nanti malam kenapa kau sudah membereskan barangmu? " Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan pulang kemudian tidur, kau terlalu berisik" Sasuke bangkit kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersungut-sungut karena tidak terima jika Sasuke mengatai dirinya berisik walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Baiklah teme, nanti malam aku jemput. Sampai jumpa"

sayup-sayup terdengar suara Naruto dibalik pintu ruangan kekuasaannya tersebut, Sasuke memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Forhead! Kau yakin tidak ikut denganku? inikan sudah sore " suara cempreng Yamanaka Ino memenuhi ruang kelas. Kelas baru saja berakhir pukul empat lebih duapuluh satu menit yang lalu. Ini adalah kelas tambahan wajib bagi seluruh kelas tiga karena hanya beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan segera menjalani ujian kelulusan. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pendek, Ino memang tipikal orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Sakura bukannya tidak mau menumpang kepada Ino, tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan Ino. Arah rumah mereka berlawanan arah dan Sakura juga sudah terbiasa menggunakan bus sebagai alternatif kendaraannya.

"Sudahlan Ino tidak apa-apa sungguh. Sanah cepatlah pulang, ibumu akan sangat menghkawatirkanmu! " Sakura sekali lagi menegaskan kepada Ino bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia mendorong kecil tubuh Ino untuk masuk kedalam mobil mini coover miliknya.

"Hah.. dasar forhead, baiklah hati-hati kalo begitu" Ino masuk dan segera menstarter mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

"huum kau juga hati-hati pig! Jaa! "

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus yang dekat dengan gedung sekolahnya, sudah hampir pukul lima sore bus belum juga datang. Dari arah kejauhan ia melihat mobil dengan warna hitam metalik yang sepertinya sangat mahal melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kemudian bolamata emeraldnya melebar melihat adanya seorang wanita yang hendak menyebrang berdiri ditengah zebra cross.

Sakura melompat kemudian berteriak agar wanita tadi menyingkir dari sanah. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari mencoba untuk menggapai tubuh wanita ini, mobil hitam itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya ketika ia menoleh untuk menyelamatkan wanita penyebrang tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat. Sakura berjongkok kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjaga kepalanya, ia sudah pasrah.

'Kami-Sama.. apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? '

detik itu juga suara decitan ban dengan aspal memenuhi gendang telinganya.

'BRAKK! '

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau ingin mati bunuh diri dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirimu? " bentak sang supir yang mengendarai mobil hitam tersebut. Sakura masih shock, ia hanya berdiri mematung setelah apa yang ia alami beberapa detik yang lalu. Perlahan kesadarannya pun pulih, bukannya mendengar sang pemilik mobil yang sedang marah-marah kepadanya, ia malah menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Demi Kami-Sama. Kemana wanita yang menyebrang tadi?

"Hei kau dengar aku. Aku akan membawamu kepsikiater..

"Memangnya siapa yang mau binuh diri! " Sakura tak kalah berteriak dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada wanita yang mau menyebrang tadi? Aku mencoba menyelamatkannya! " geram Sakura karena sedari tadi ia dituduh ingin melakukan tindak bunuh diri. Si pria yang diketahui Sakura mempunyai paras rupawan serta tubuh tinggi atletis itupun mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja satu-satunya wanita disini hanya kau! dan kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri! " Sasuke, si pria pengendara mobil hitam tersebut mendapatkan delikan tajam dari gadis SMA dihadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan seorang wanita! "

DEGH! Kemudian Sakura tersadar, bahwa wanita yang coba dia selamatkan tadi bukanlah seorang manusia. Pria dihadapannya berkata jika ia tidak melihat wanita lain selain dirinya. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi ini tidak mudah. Lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan namun sialnya sangat tampan ini tidak akan percaya akan hal yang dilihatnya tadi. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya?.

"Sungguh.. Aku tadi melihat wanita yang akan menyebrang" kini suara Sakura melemah dia tidak berteriak seperti tadi membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Apa katanya tadi? seorang wanita? jelas-jelas hanya dia seorang wanita disini apa dia sedang mengajakku bercanda? atau jangan-jangan gadis ini adalah satu dari beribu fansnya yang mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan melakukan aksi gila seperti barusan? tetapi dari cara dia memandang kearahku itu bukanlah sebuah pandangan memuja yang sering aku lihat dari segerombolan gadis yang mengaku fans beratku. Begitulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Benarkan, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku juga baru menyadari jika wanita yang aku bicarakan bukanlah seorang manusia" Sakura menunduk, ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap orang gila dan sebagainya yang terpenting ia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Bukan seorang manusia? " batin Sasuke menatap Sakura konyol. Angin berhembus, membawa suasana dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Kau tidak melihatnya, tetapi aku melihatnya. Apa kau akan diam saja jika ada seseorang yang tengah dilanda bahaya berada didepan wajahmu? " Sasuke terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Insting seorang ANBU ia gunakan disini, gadis ini tidak berbohong jika ia tidak ingin bunuh diri. Jika ia ingin bunuh diri, ia akan melompat ketengah setelah mobil berada dekat dengannya tetapi gadis ini berlari terlebih dahulu kedepan setelah sampai di zebra cross baru ia berlari ketengah seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku, tidak ada yang menjadi korban disini. Aku baik-baik saja dan kau juga baik-baik saja. Sudahlah lupakan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku harus pulang" Sakura membungkuk kepada Sasuke dan berjalan untuk pulang sebelum tangan kekar milik si pria tampan pengendara mobil mewah ini menahan tangan mungilnya.

Gadis ini bukan salah satu dari fansnya.

"Tunggu! Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu" tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin kejadian yang berada dipikirannya akan terjadi seperti bisa saja gadis ini berbohong soal 'wanita penyebrang' dan ia akan bunuh diri ditempat lain dengan cara yang berbeda kan? Siapa yang tahu.

"Huh.. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mengalami luka apapun dan..

"Diam dan masukklah. Tunjukan jalan menuju rumahmu" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada perintah dan juga tatapan tegasnya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? " batin Sakura kesal. Dengan hentakan kakinya Sakura masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bingung dengan tingkah gadis ini, gadis lain akan berpura-pura pingsan terlebih dahulu supaya Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang itupun jika beruntung. Tetapi gadis gulali ini kenapa marah jika Sasuke ingin mengantarkannya pulang. Apa benar rencana bunuh dirinya akan gagal sehingga dia marah? yang jelas tanpa sadar bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit karenanya.

.

.

Ditengah perjalan tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan ini jika saja Sasuke tidak ingat akan tujuan utamanya akan mengantar gadis disebelahnya yang tengah cemberut ini. Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan aksi gadis pink disampingnya ini.

Bagaimana tidak? ia seorang pimpinan ANBU sebuah organisasi pemerintah yang disegani akan segala kekuatan fisik otak dll. Selalu dihormati dan dipuja banyak kaum hawa karena parasnya yang dibilang sangat rupawan itu. Kini disampingnya gadis cantik (Sasuke mengakuinya didalam hati)yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA ini berani cemberut kepadanya sepanjang perjalanan. Memangnya apa salahnya?

"Setelah ini belok kiri! " ujar Sakura ketus dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Apa? kenapa kau tertawa? Sudah aku bilang kau mau percaya atau tidak dengan yang aku lihat, aku tidak peduli" kedua tangan Sakura bersidekap didepan dan menolehkan wajahnya berlawanan kesamping.

"Hn.. " balas sasuke singkat.

"Uciha Sasuke" lanjut Sasuke setelah jeda beberapa saat. Membuat kepala pink Sakura menoleh kembali kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang ini.

"Hn.. " balas Sakura singkat. Sakura tertawa didalam hati. Rasakan! ini pembalasanku dasar tuan ayam es. Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban yang menjadi trademarknya dicuri oleh gadis berambut pink ini.

"Itu disana, di restaurant itu rumahku" Sasuke menurutinya. Dia menepikan mobilnya didepan halaman restauran bergaya tradisional dan turun ketika gadis pinky itu juga sudah turun.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? " Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini restauran ayahku, dan rumahku dibelakangnya"

"Saki, kau pulang petang hari ini" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di halaman restaurant.

"Nee Kaa-san tadi pelajarannya ditambah dari yang biasanya jadi aku pulang hampir malam" ketika Sakura berusaha menjelaskan kepada Kaa-sannya. Perhatian Mebuki kini jatuh kepada pria yang sangat tampan dibelakang anak gadisnya.

"Halo Kaa-san dengar aku tidak sih! " Sakura cemberut sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi antara anak dan ibu dihadapannya ini. Tentu saja. Sakura tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang depresi kemudian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Batinnya lega.

"Sakura.. siapa dia? pacaramu? " tanya Mebuki yang membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah saat ini. 'Jadi namanya Sakura? '

"Bu-bukan. Ibu ini, sudahlah dia mau pergi.. Iyakan, terimakasi sudah mengantarku " Sakura hanya mendorong-dorong tubuh kekar Sasuke yang yang tenaganya tidak seberapa menurut Sasuke.

"Eh.. kenapa terburu-buru. Ayo kau harus makan terlebih dahulu, ini ucapan terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan anak gadisku satu-satunya. Ayo" Mebuki menarik tangan Sasuke dan sang korbanpun hanya menurut kepada wanita berambut coklat pudar ini. Sakura hanya sweetdrop ditempat. Kebiasaan.

.

.

Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke kali ini. Dia bisa saja menolak ini karena rencana awalnya untuk mendatangi kasur empuknya kemudian seseorang yang sangat berisik akan membangunkannya nanti malam. Sasuke hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke P. O. V

Wanita yang aku yakini Ibu dari gadis berambut pink ini membawaku kedalam dan mendudukanku disalah satu meja rendah karena memang tak ada kursi disini.

"Nah.. kau tunggu disini sebentar lagi hidangan paling spesial akan datang" aku melihat Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan, kemudian duduk menyila dihadapanku.

"Mm.. Uciha-san maafkan ibuku, jika kau tidak ingin berada disini aku bisa membantumu keluar sementara aku mengalihkan perhatian ibuku dan kau menyelinap..

"Tidak. Aku sedang kelaparan saat ini" ucapku yang membuat Sakura terdiam menatapku penuh kejut dengan mata bulat emeraldnya yang entah kenapa membuatku ingin terus menatapnya.

"Kau kelaparan karena tadi kau marah-marah kepadaku" seraya berucap Sakura juga tertawa dia mentertawakanku.

"Hn.. "

Dan malam ini aku habiskan waktu bersantaiku bersama gadis yang menurutku aneh tanpa memikirkan rencana awal yang telah aku sepakati bersama Naruto-dobe.

Satu hal yang membuat menarik perhatianku adalah tentang peristiwa petang yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa gadis pink ini. Tentang seorang wanita. Aku masih belum percaya jika ia berbohong atau tidak.

"Sakura"

Dia menoleh dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Badannya memang kecil tapi porsi makannya melebihi diriku, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apfha(apa? )" jawabnya masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aww.. " pekiknya kemudian setelah aku menyentil dahi lebarnya.

"Telan terlebih dahulu"

Aku menunggunya untuk menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak bisakah dia sedikit anggun saat sedang berhadapan denganku yang notabene nya seorang pria? Memang apa yang aku harapkan, eh?

"Wanita yang kau sebut tadi, ini tidak masuk akal" sekarang aku melihatnya mengernyit serta mata yang menatapku tajam, hn ini sesuatu hiburan baru.

"Aku memiliki penglihatan bagus terhadap makhluk gaib" raut wajahnya serius, apa dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda dan berusaha membohongiku lagi?

"Maksudmu kau memiliki sixth sense? " dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan kedua tangan yang berada diatas meja.

"Aku perlu bukti" ucapku yang mendapatkan hadiah pelototan tajam darinya. Sungguh ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membuktikannya kepadamu sedangkan kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat! " aku mengendikkan bahu menanggapinya. Dia benar, bagaimana cara membuktikannya dan kenapa aku ingin tahu? Aku adalah seorang pimpinan ANBU yang bekerja berdasarkan hasil nyata dengan tindakkan nyata dan untuk kasus gaib aku memang tidak tertarik terhadap yang sebagian orang memanggap hal itu mitos termasuk aku.

"Baiklah.. aku harus segera pulang. Dan ingat jangan coba-coba melakukan tindakkan yang aneh atau aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu" pipinya menggembung lucu mendengar penuturanku.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertindak aneh dasar tuan ayam" aku menaikkan alisku, apa katanya tadi 'tuan ayam?'.

Dia berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya sebelum aku menyentil dahi lebarnya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatai style rambut kerenku dengan sebutan ayam. Aku segera pulang setelah sebelumnya aku berpamitan pulang kepada ibu dari makhluk pink tadi.

Hari baru akan segera dimulai batinku menyeringai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But**

 **Story REAL by me.**

 **Sakura Of The Sun**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Uciha Sasuke**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Miss typo, alur berantakan,AU,OOC dll**_

 _ **Don't Like? Just Don't Read !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Big Thanks To All Readers To My Reviewers**_

 _ **Favs and follower.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Is**_

 _ **Begin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari balik kamar seorang gadis merah muda. Entah apa yang ada dibalik kepala pinknya, tubuhnya yang ia rebahkan diatas kasur berukuran sedang miliknya.

"khkhk.. aku puas sekali. Siapa suruh dia begitu menjengkelkan, dan seenaknya saja menyentil dahiku" Sakura masih terus cekikikan tidak jelas mengingat wajah kesal Sasuke karena ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Ayam es'. Kadang ia akan tertawa lepas mengingatnya kembali. Mengerikan.

Sakura POV.

Uciha Sasuke. Ugh, dia pria dewasa yang sangat sangat sangat tampan tetapi dia juga sangat menjengkelkan. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sasuke seharusnya yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana aku harus memulai 'penyelidikanku' untuk arwah gadis disekolah yang bernama Haruki Sara.

Hm, kurasa besok aku harus mengendap-ngendap keruangan kurikulum vite. Mungkin disana aku akan menemukan sesuatu.

Apa aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Ino dan juga Hinata?

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatku terseret masalah nantinya. Oke! Aku akan bergerak sendiri kalo begitu.

Tanpa sadar aku meraba bagian leherku, tapi terasa hampa. Oh tidak. DIMANA KALUNGKU?

Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh hilang. Itu aku dapatkan dari buyutku, dan kata Tou-sanku kalungku itu sangat berarti sehingga buyutku sangat menginginkan aku untuk memakainya dan aku sudah memakainya sedari kecil. Tapi kemana kalung itu sekarang? Setiap sudut kamar sudah aku periksa tapi hasilnya nihil. Oh Kami-Sama.

Aku segera melompat dari ranjangku dan berlari keluar untuk mencari Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san.. " aku berlari menuruni tangga untuk segera sampai dimana Kaa-san berada.

Kaa-san datang dari arah dapur saat aku memanggilnya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa Saki. Kenapa kau berteriak? " Kaa-san menatapku intens sedangkan aku terpogoh-pogoh menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san. Apa Kaa-san melihat kalungku?" kulihat dia sangat heran.

"Tidak sayang. Bukankah kau memakainya setiap saat? " aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang gelisah, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Huum.. tapi sekarang tidak ada. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana dan kapan kalungku terjatuh aku tidak pernah melepasnya Kaa-san" ungkapku dengan lirih.

Kaa-san menghampiriku lebih dekat serta merangkulku dengan hangat.

"Stt.. tenanglah. Kalungmu pasti akan kembali. Kau ingat pesan dari Neneknya Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san? " aku menggeleng lemah dan Kaa-san membawaku untuk terduduk disofa ruang tamu. Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum Kaa-san melanjutkan.

"Beliau berkata kepada Tou-sanmu jika takdir tidak akan pernah lepas dari yang dikehendaki. Seperti keistimewaan yang kau miliki ini. Dan apa kau ingat sewaktu kecil kalungmu beberapa kali hilang tetapi pada akhirnya akan kembali kepadamu berarti itu masih milikmu. Takdir kalung itu masih bersamamu" ucap Kaa-san panjang lebar seraya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Tapi dulukan Kaa-san yang sering menemukan kalung itu untukku karena aku tidak bisa diam sehingga kalungku terjatuh" aku mengatakan itu dengan tertawa kecil karena mengingat bagaimana nakalnya aku sewaktu kecil.

"Huh jangan bersedih lagi. Kaa-san yakin kalung itu pasti akan kembali. Nah.. Tidurlah sayang, besok kan harus sekolah" aku mengangguk setelah aku mengucapkan oyasumi kepada Kaa-san dan berjalan menuju kamarku dilantai dua.

Sakura POV End.

.

.

..

.

Konoha High School pukul 07. 12...

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa murung, apa kau sakit? " gadis berhelaian indigo berusaha mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis pink yang duduk dikursi disebelahnya tersebut. Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo tersebut nampak terheran dengan sikap aneh sahabat pinknya sejak ia datang kesekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura hanya menggumam pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hinata-chan kalungku hilang.. " ungkap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Hinata terkejut dan faham sekarang, mengapa Sakura terus murung.

"Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat Sakura-chan. Apa kau ingat? " hanya gelengan pelan sebagai pertanda jawabannya.

"Tidak Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengingatnya" Hinata mencoba menghibur dan menenangkan Sakura dengan tangan yang mengelus punggung Sakura lembut.

Kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu Sakura segera bangkit membuat Hinata juga ikut bangkit karenanya.

"Hinata! Apa kau mau membantuku? " Hinata merasakan dirinya sekarang mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia yakin Sakura sedang serius sekarang ia bahkan tidak memanggilnya dengan suffix chan seperti biasa.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menemukan data tentang seseorang.. " kemudian Sakura seperti tengah berpikir tentang sesuatu hal yang entahlah Hinata juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tentang seseorang? Siapa dan apa dia orang yang berada disekitar kita Sakura-chan? " Sakura lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak seperti itu. Tapi ini menyangkut tentang penglihatanku akhir-akhir ini" Sakura mencoba menerawang ingatannya kembali ketika melihat Haruki Sara yang berada dikoridor sekolah. Mata Hinata langsung membola tatkala mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Apa kau melihat tentang sesuatu lagi Sakura-chan? " dan kali ini Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus membantuku Hinata. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkan kau maksudku kalian berdua dalam masalah ini..

"Masalah apa maksudmu, apa maksud dari tidak melibatkan kami berdua Forhead?! "

Ino datang dengan raut sejuta kebingungan. Hinata hanya mengendikan bahu serta gelengan pelan saat Ino menatapnya. Sakura kembali duduk disusul dengan kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami.

"Itukah sebabnya kau sering merasa lemas akhir-akhir ini? " kedua alis Ino bertaut. Kenapa Sakura tidak menceritakannya dari awal?

"Sudahlah Ino yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menemukan informasi mengenai siapa itu Haruki Sara. Sepertinya kita akan membutuhkan ruangan kurikulum vite nanti istirahat. Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua? "

keduanya kompak mengangguk dan tersenyum bersama. Inilah persahabatan.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dikediaman mansion Uciha pukul 08. 37...

Terlihat sang Uciha yang berwibawa tengah membangunkan seonggok(? ) makhluk kuning jabrik disofa mewahnya dengan menendang-nendang kaki si Naruto yang menjuntai bebas kebawah. Sang Uciha berdecak sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto sudah dibangunkan dengan berbagai cara tetap saja tidak berhasil membangunkan sahabat kuningnya tersebut. Naruto tidur atau mati? batin Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menemukan Naruto tertidur disofa ruang tamunya semalam. Ya, memang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah membuat perjanjian kan untuk pergi ke club malam itu jika saja Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan makhluk pink yang berani cemberut kepadanya.

Memikirkan tentang gadis SMA tersebut membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ayolah Uciha, ini saatnya misimu untuk membangunkan kerbau kuning bukan saatnya memikirkan gadis aneh bin imut berwarna pink itu.

Kini Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap seragam khas ANBU dengan rompi berwarna hijau gelap serta kaos hitam berlambangkan ANBU membalut tubuh atletis miliknya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08. 46 dan ia tidak ingin terlambat sampai ke markas pusat gara-gara sahabat dobe-nya ini. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Dobe, jika kau tidak bangun dalam tiga detik pangkatmu akan aku cabut dan kau akan kembali menjadi Genin bersama anggota baru! "

satu

.

dua

.

ti

Dengan sekejap Naruto langsung berdiri. Mata merahnya ia kucek serta berkedip beberapa kali.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana berbahan satin mahal.

"Cepat mandi jika kau tidak ingin lembur untuk setahun kedepan! " perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Baiklah baiklah teme jangan mengancamku seperti itu, lagipula salahmu sendiri tadi malam keluar tanpa mengajakku..

Kini tatapan Sasuke menajam. Narito bergidik karenanya dan segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, sahabat dobe-nya itu benar-benar.

Kedua orang yang memiliki peranan penting didalam jajaran devisi ANBU tersebut segera meluncur kemarkas pusat. Ini saatnya bekerja kembali.

Naruto merasakan ketidaknyaman saat bokongnya mendarat dikursi depan mobil Sasuke, seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Ia mencoba merabanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan ukiran rumit namun terkesan feminim. Ini kalung milik perempuan.

Otaknya langsung mencerna dengan apa yang ditemukannya ini, ohh jadi Sasuke-teme berkencan dengan perempuan semalam sehingga tidak mengingat janji pergi ke club semalam? batin Naruto.

Sasuke melirik dengan sudut matanya. Tumben sekali Naruto tidak berbicara. Sasuke yang penasaran menolehkan kepalanya dan heran melihat Naruto sedang memegang benda dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei teme, kalung siapa ini? "

Naruto mengayunkan kalung emas putih tersebut dengan tatapan Naruto penuh selidik.

"Kau menemukannya? "

bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Iya. Disini aku menemukannya" tunjuk Naruto tepat ditempatnya ia duduk saat ini.

"Oh aku tahu ini pasti kalung milik gadis yang berkencan denganmu semalam bla bla bla...

sedangkan Naruto berceloteh tentang berbagai pemikiran tak masuk akalnya. Sasuke sepertinya telah menemukan siapa pemilik dari kalung tersebut.

"akhirnya kau berkencan dengan perempuan juga teme. Aku kira kau tidak suka kepada perempuan"

"diamlah dobe!. Berikan kalung itu kepadaku! " Naruto tidak ingin mencari masalah dalam hidupnya segera saja memberikan kalung itu kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku kembali bekerja keras. Dan yang masih menjadi beban pikiranku kali ini adalah kasus besar yang membuat negara menjadi resah karenanya. Bandar besar narkoba yang sejak dua bulan lalu belum berhasil menemukan titik terang. Mereka sangat lihai serta menyelesaikan aksinya dengan rapih sehingga kami sedikit kesulitan. Bukan hanya bandar narkoba saja, tetapi bandar ini juga memiliki jaringan mafia hingga membunuh banyak pihak termasuk Mentri Keamanan Jepang dua tahun yang lalu.

Informasi ini kami dapatkan dari seorang kurir narkoba yang berhasil ditangkap polisi lantas diserahkan kepada badan ANBU, namun nahas sebelum informasi cukup kami dapatkan kurir tersebut nekat gantung diri dengan menggunakan kabel yang berada ditoilet.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, ini semua harus berakhir. Kukira dia seorang yang mempunyai kekuasaan hingga memiliki banyak jaringan yang merugikan negara.

Aku mendial nomor sekretarisku Shimura Sai.

"Beri kabar kepada semua ketua anggota Divisi. Besok kita harus mengadakan rapat" perintahku kemudian. Terdengar seruan penyetujuan dari sang sekretaris.

Aku memijit pelipisku karena dirasa pekerjaan kali ini akan berat.

Aku harus menyegarkan diriku sejenak dengan meminum kopi.

'PUK'

Sesuatu terjatuh saat aku hendak bangkit untuk mengambil kopi. Kalung gadis gulali.

Jika hari-hari sebelumnya aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hingga larut malam, namun kali ini entah mengapa aku ingin cepat berakhir pada jam empat sore nanti.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba digunakan ketiga sahabat yang mempunyai surai berbeda tersebut dengan mengunjungi ruangan khusus untuk data seluruh siswa KHS.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan ketiga gadis cantik ini untuk menbobol ruangan yang dianggap rahasia tersebut karena sang penjaga ruangan Shizune sensei sedang berada dikantin bersama para Sensei lainnya.

"Psstt.. Hinata kau jaga disini ya, aku yakin para sensei tidak akan curiga dimanapun ketika mereka melihatmu Hinata" Ino berbisik kepada Hinata dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dari gadis bermata perak tersebut.

"Huum.. kalian cepatlah, kita hanya punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit saja" sekarang giliran Sakura dan Ino yang mengangguk.

"Ganbatte! "

Sakura dan Ino segera masuk untuk mencari profil Haruki Sara.

Kini rak-rak berjejer dengan kumpulan data semua siswa KHS dari awal didirikannya sampai saat ini.

"Hmm Forhead, memangnya Haruki Sara itu siswi dari angkatan tahun berapa?" Sakura menggeleng dan Ino sukses melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah rak-rak besar berjejer dengan ribuan profil siswa hanya dengan dibatasi tahun dari angkatannya saja. Mereka tidak mungkin kan mencarinya satu persatu?

"Lalu aku harus mencarinya mulai dari mana? Oh tidak Sakura kau ini" Sakura menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Bagaimana dia tahu, andai saja arwah Haruki Sara itu memberinya petunjuk lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita cari saja. Cepat" hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari Ino.

Mata Sakura memejam. Ia mencoba tenang dan berdoa.

"Mohon bantuannya Sara-san" ucapanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada angin aneh menghampiri ruangan itu.

Ini jelas-jelas sangat aneh. Pintu tertutup begitupula dengan jendela. Lalu angin ini dari mana datangnya? .

Ino meringkuk mendekati Sakura karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis.

'BRUKK.. BRAKK'

File-file berjatuhan dengan sendirinya, Ino semakin meringkuk ketakutan dibalik punggung Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menyilangkan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura? "

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Tapi aku merasakan keberadaannya" Ino menutkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? "

"Sara.. Dia seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" mata Ino melotot sempurna.

"Aku takut.. "

"Tenanglah.. "

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Hinata dengan keadaan panik karena mendengar grasak-grusuk didalam.

"S-Sakura-chan Ino-chan. Apa yang terjadi, kalian baik-baik saja? " Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang berada dipojok pintu.

Sakura mengangguk.

Salah satu file yang terjatuh terbuka dengan sendirinya dengan ketiga pasang mata yang menyaksikannya.

"I-itu.. " tunjuk Hinata.

Angin berhenti. Ketiga gadis cantik itu masih bernafas dengan memburu menyaksikan kejadian aneh itu terutama untuk Hinata dan Ino. Ini pertama kali mereka menyaksikan langsung kejadian berbau gaib seperti ini.

Sakura mencoba mendekati file yang terbuka itu dan berniat untuk mengambilnya sesaat sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! "

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk! "

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya meneliti rangkaian kejahatan yang dilakukan bandar mafia yang belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut. Ia melirik pintu dan munculah seorang Agen Informatika genius khusus yang dimiliki ANBU dengan IQ mencapai 200, Nara Shikamaru.

"Bukankah rapat diadakan besok? "

"Ya, tapi aku membawa sesuatu yang lebih penting dari rapat besok"

"duduklah" Shikamaru mengikuti intruksi Sasuke dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini.. " Shikamaru menyerahkan map merah yang didalamnya banyak berisi foto serta keteranganya. Sasuke menerima map tersebut dan mengernyit.

"Biar aku jelaskan" ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ini adalah bukti foto saat kurir itu sedang bertransaksi. Foto-foto ini diambil dari kamera pengawas disebuah supermarket. Ada seseorang yang bersamanya, kau lihat yang memakai baju hitam itu kurir sedangkan yang memakai hoodie biru adalah kurir yang lain. Yang diduga akan mengantarkan heroin kepada ketua mereka. Aku juga coba mencari CCTV terdekat dikawasan itu, di sebuah pinggiran jalan CCTV milik motel . Dan benar saja" lalu Shikamaru menunjukkan foto lainnya.

"Lihatlah pria yang menggunakan hoodie biru itu berjalan kearah seseorang disebuah mobil, tapi sayang kacanya terlalu gelap. CCTV tidak merekam jelas wajahnya. Tapi bisa jelas merekam plat nomer mobil tersebut yang berasal dari Kirigakure" jelas Shikamaru panjang dan lebar. Sasuke berpikir keras.

"Jadi menurutmu, dalang dari semua kekacauan ini adalah orang yang berada di Kirigakure? " Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, namun jelas sarat akan pemikirannya.

Shikamaru mengangguk yakin, punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan pada kursi.

"Kita juga mempunyai bukti lain, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini bukti keterlibatan perusahaan besar asal Kirigakure disana terlibat atau tidak. Didalam kartu ATM kurir yang berhasil kami tangkap terdapat aliran dana secara berskala dari perusahaan itu. Ini sangat mencurigakan kita patut untuk mengembangkan penyelidikanya terhadap opiniku barusan. Bagaimana? "

"Besok kesempatan kita untuk mengembangkan penyelidikan" Sasuke mengambil beberapa foto dan punggungnya juga ia sandarkan pada kursi.

"Hh.. Mendokusai"

.

.

.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah KHS.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan disana. Apa kalian tidak memiliki norma sopan santun? " jelas sekali nada kemarahan yang diperlihatkan Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi Hiruzen kepada ketiga gadis yang dipergoki Ibiki Sensei sedang mengobrak-ngabrik ruangan khusus kumpulan data seluruh siswa KHS.

Ketiganya menunduk.

"Ini semua salahku Sarutobi-Sama. Mereka berdua hanya mengikuti perintahku saja mereka tidak bersalah" Sakura mencoba mencoba membela kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menunduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian cari? "

"tidak ada yang mencoba menjawab? Baiklah hukuman untuk ketiganya dengarkan ini baik-baik.

"Tapi Suratobi-Sama mereka...

"Sudahlah Sakura, kami tidak apa-apa"

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan penuh salah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal menyeret mereka berdua kedalam masalahnya. Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk, mereka mencoba untuk tak membuat Sakura jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Mereka hanya akan melakukannya bersama-sama.

"Hm! " Sarutobi berdehem mencoba memutuskan obrolan batin ketiga gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Selama satu bulan kedepan kalian harus membersihkan seluruh fasilitas sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, termasuk seluruh kelas. Satu hari satu ruangan fasilitas yang harus kalian bersihkan. Hukuman dimulai hari ini, kalian kembalilah kekelas dan jika kalian berbuat seperti ini atau hal onar lainnya. Maka aku akan mengedarkan surat panggilan kepada orang tua kalian" ucap Sarutobi dengan tegas. Ketiganya terkejut karena ancaman dari kepala sekolah barusan dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Ha'i Sarutobi-Sama".

Ketiganya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah yang telah mereka cap sebagai ruangan angker terlarang sekarang.

"Hinata, Ino aku minta maaf tak seharusnya aku melibatkan kalian seperti ini. Aku.. " ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Ssstt.. Sakura sudah aku bilangkan kau tidak usah meminta maaf. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan asal kita melakukannya bersama-sama" Ino mengatakannya dengan tulus ia tersenyum. Hinata juga tersenyum dan merangkul kedua sahabanya.

"Ia Sakura-chan. Apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak termasuk dalam kenakalan ataupun kejahatan. Kita hanya akan membantu" Hinata menambahkan.

Sakura ikut tersenyum bersama kedua sahabatnya seraya mengucapkan Terima kasih.

Tapi dengan sekejap saja raut wajah Sakura menjadi murung.

"Ada apa lagi Sakura-chan? "

"Kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan data tentang Sara... "

"Kita bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara yang lain" hibur Hinata. Ino tersenyum misterius.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita tidak gagal. Ayo, kalian ikut aku" ucap Ino seraya menyeret kedua sahabatnya menuju tempat yang dituju olehnya.

Mereka sampai di belakang ruangan leb, Sakura dan Hinata hanya heran kenapa Ino membawanya kemari. Dan setelah Ino mencari-cari sesuatu, ia akhirnya berhasil menemukannya.

"Ini dia.. " Ino menyerahkan sebuah buku usang itu kepada Sakura.

"I-ini... bagaimaa bisa Ino"

"Jadi ceritanya..

#Flasback

Ino POV

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! "

Aku terkejut mengetahui Ibiki Sensei menemukan kami dengan keadaan ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Kami bertiga hanya gelisah dan pasrah ketika sensei galak ini memergoki aksi kami.

"Kalian ikut aku! " perintah Ibiki Sensei yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Ibiki Sensei berjalan terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul dengan Hinata Sakura dan terakhir adalah aku.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan kurikulum vite itu, aku melihat buku yang terbuka dengan sendirinya tersebut dan kembali untuk mengambilnya. Aku menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungku dan ketika aku melewati ruangan leb aku melemparnya kesembarang arah tepat kebelakang ruangan leb.

Ino POV End

#FlashbackOff

"Nahh.. seperti itu" Ino berkata dengan bangga.

"Waah.. kau hebat Ino-chan" puji hinata.

"Hmm.. aku memang hebat! " lalu ketiganya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan ruang olahraga, mereka selesai pukul empat. Hinata dijemput oleh kakaknya sedangkan Ino melenggang dengan mobil mini coovernya. Sedangkan Sakura seperti biasa, duduk sendiri dihalte menunggu bus kesayangan datang.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tidak sia-sia ia pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Dan apa yang dicarinya ternyata sudah berada ditempat. Makhluk pink itu duduk sendirian di halte dengan kedua kakinya yang mengayun-ngayun pelan.

Tin Tin Tin.

Sasuke mengklakson dan Sakura pun menoleh.

Sakura bangkit dan mendekati mobil mewah Sasuke.

"Tuan Ay-eh maksudku Uciha-san. Kenapa ada disini? " seru Sakura dengan ceria tidak dipungkiri Sakura merasa sangat senang bertemu kembali dengan pria tampan dan juga gagah ini.

"Masuklah" ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat mood Sakura menjadi hilang.

"Huh.. kau kan bisa menyapaku terlebih dahulu" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ya Tuhan Sifat Tuan Ayam es ini memang tidak berubah.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu" alis Sakura menukik mendengarnya.

"Apa? "

"cerewet, cepat masuk! " titah Sasuke datar membuat Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana? Kau tidak akan menculikku kan? " alis Sasuke menukik tajam mendengan penuturan Sakura barusan. Dengan enggan Sasuke memberikan identitas name-tag nya kepada Sakura. Mata Sakura sukses membelalak ketika membaca sederet hurup itu.

"J-jadi kau Ketua Devisi ANBU?" Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hn, aku tidak mau menculikmu" Sasuke berucap dengan malas.

"Kenapa tidak mau? " what hell, kenapa Sakura bertanya hal konyol seperti itu.

"Hn karena kau banyak makan" ucap Sasuke enteng yang dibalas pukulan pelan pada bahunya dari Sakura setelah terdengar seruan 'Kau menyebalkan' dari gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Dia terus mengamati dari balik kaca spion membuat Sakura bertanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu terus menerus dari tadi.

'Sial' Sakura mendengar jelas umpatan yang keluar dari bibir seksi Sasuke.

"Ada apa? "

"Hanya benalu"

"A-apa? Benalu? Apa maksudmu? " Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Sekarang! " mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang saat ini.

"Lihatlah kebelakang, sedan hitam itu terus mengikuti kita" dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar panik. Kenapa mereka dibuntuti?

"Kau sudah siap? " tanya Sasuke yang entahlah Sakura tidak mendengarkannya ia hanya fokus kepada mobil yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas sehingga laju mobilnya menjadi secepat kilat.

"Kyaaaa... "

.

.

.

To be continue...

Author Note :

Hai minna semua author mau ngasih ucapan terimakasih dengan tulus untuk kalian yang menjadi readers apalagi yabg nyempetin rievew ngefavs ngefollow itu semua membuat author senang dan semangat buat publis next chap. Tapi maaf minna yang sempetin rievew kali ini author gak sempet bales tapi percayalah author slalu baca riview kalian berulang-ulang mungkin di next chap author akan balas.

Untuk chap ini author sangat butuh dukungan untuk publish ke chap 3...so

Any review please ?

Sign,

Rynda


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But**

 **The Story REAL by me.**

 **Sakura Of The Sun** **Haruno Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Miss typo . Alur berantakan . OOC .**_

 _ **AU. DLL**_

 _ **Don't Like Just don't read.**_

 _ **Big Thanks for my Riviewers, to all favs and followers.**_

 _ **Thankyou so much.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **is**_

 _ **Begin..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kirigakure, 16. 23 pm.

"Aku tahu orang yang kita hadapi. Bukankah tidak masalah jika kita melenyapkannya lebih awal. Ini sangat menyenangkan.. HAHAHA" suara baritone serak memenuhi ruangan itu sampai seseorang menghentikan tawa menyeramkan tersebut.

"Ketua"

"Dia menyadari pergerakan kita" sang informan membungkuk rendah kepada seseorang yang duduk dalam kursi kekuasaan. Sang ketua, begitu mereka para 'pengikutnya' memanggil dengan sekejap memicingkan matanya.

"Sial!. Pastikan mereka tidak berbicara satu patah katapun. Aku benci berhadapan dengan bocah tengik sepertinya. Aktifkan peledaknya saat mobilnya dekat dengan bocah tengik itu"

"Ta-tapi ketua mereka..

"aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, hanya dua pilihan. Uchiha Sasuke lenyap atau mereka yang lenyap! jangan biarkan Uchiha mendapatkan orang-orang bodoh itu terlebih dahulu" informan tersebut mengangguk samar dan berlalu dari hadapan Sang Ketua. Dan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu sang informan juga berujar.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang mereka sampaikan. Uchiha Sasuke bersama seorang gadis disana. Gadis itu berseragam KHS" terlihat sang ketua mengernyit. Apakah gadis itu adik dari Uchiha Sasuke? jelas bukan. Uchiha hanya mempunyai dua bersaudara dan keduanya laki-laki. Lalu siapa, kekasihnya? Ha sangat menarik, batinnya menyeringai.

"Harusnya aku tak meminta amatiran seperti mereka untuk membuntuti bocah tengik itu! ".

"Brengs*k! "

PRANGG

Pria itu memecahkan guci pas kecil yang berada di samping mejanya. Ia menggeram, marah dan juga penuh ambisi.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha,

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sabuk pengaman dengan erat. Ia sangat ketakutan, laju mobil ini sangat cepat tetapi mobil yang berada di belakangnya juga tak kalah cepat.

"Ambilkan handphone ku! " seru Sasuke setengah berteriak ditengah laju kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Sakura menggeleng ia terlalu takut bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata.

"Aku tidak mau.. aku takut" cicitnya dengan suara meringis.

"Ck! " Sasuke berdecak. Handphone yang disimpan didashboardnya telah jatuh dan berada disebelah kiri pedal gas. Ia tidak mungkin mengambilnya sendiri karena tidak ingin beresiko mobilnya menabrak apapun dan membiarkan mereka yang masih membuntutinya merasa menang. Sakura adalah harapannya tetapi gadis itu hanya berteriak dan ketakutan.

"Cepat ambilah!".

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman dan satu tangannya berpegangan kepada salah satu sabuk yang terbebas untuk kemudian beringsut kebawah kemudi. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya meraba-raba setiap pojokan bawah dashboard dan dapat!.

Tapi ia sedikit kesulitan untuk kembali keposisi semula karena cepatnya laju mobil. Kakinya yang menekuk sulit untuk kembali lurus dan mencapai kursi. Serta mobil yang berbelok mengakibatkan terjadi benturan kepala pink Sakura pada pintu mobil.

JDUGG

"Aww! " Sakura meringis, kepalanya berdenyut dan ia merasakan mual.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk bangkit dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan matanya fokus menghadap badan jalan.

Setelah Sakura kembali keposisi semula, kini Sasuke mempunyai masalah baru. TrafficLight. Lampu merah dan banyak kendaraan yang sedang berhenti.

"AWAS! Kau gila, kita akan menabrak mereka! " Sakura berteriak ketakutan.

"Cih! "

Sasuke membelok tajam dan mendapatkan jalan alternatif, sayang jalannya tak semulus jalan yang ia lewati seperti beberapa saat lalu. Jalan yang dipenuhi daun berguguran dan semakin jauh semakin jalanan ini tidak beraspal. Kanan dan kiri jalanan hanya ditumbuhi pepohonan tinggi menjulang. Tidak terlihat lampu jalan tidak terlihat pula perumahan warga. Ia sudah sangat jauh meninggalkan kota.

Sasuke berpikir keras, ia panik dan juga berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan orang yang telah membuntutinya secara hidup. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jika ia berhenti dari aksi saling kejar ini maka dipastikan ia tidak akan selamat. Orang-orang itu akan dengan senang hati menabrak mobilnya sebelum ia keluar dari sana.

Andai saja ia mengaktifkan signal darurat sejak awal yang menghubungkannya dengan software komputer milik ANBU yang berada dalam pengawasan beberapa anggota ANBU dan Nara Shikamaru adalah salah satunya.

Ia melirik kearah Sakura, gadis itu masih meringis akibat benturan tadi.

"Sakura! Kau bisa menghubungi anggota ANBU. Cari Nara Shikamaru!".

Dengan jantung berdegub serta rasa pening yang bersarang dikepalanya ia mulai mencari kontak Nara Shikamaru ini sangat sulit, jalanan yang tidak mulus membuat semuanya bergerak tak karuan.

Sasuke melihat mobil sedan hitam masih mengejarnya.

Mata Sakura sedikit berbinar, ia sudah menemukan kontak Nara Shikamaru. Sakura hampir mendial nomor tersebut tapi sesuatu terjadi pada mobil sedan hitam yang berada dekat dengan ujung bagasi mobil Sasuke ini.

DUAARRR

Mobil sedan itu meledak membuat mobil Sasuke juga ikut terpelanting dan berguling ke sisi kiri bahu jalan.

"Kyaaaaaa.. / AAAA"

Mobil berguling-guling terjun kebawah. Namun juga tidak curam hanya berkisar 8 sampai 9 meter dari jalanan.

Mobil berhenti berguling dengan posisi semula.

Sasuke meringis semua tubuhnya masih terasa kaku tapi pening dikepalanya terasa hebat. Ia menoleh, mendapatkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tangannya terulur mencoba membangunkannya tapi Sakura tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Syukurlah, denyut nadi serta nafasnya masih ada batin Sasuke merasa lega.

Oh tidak!

Sasuke mulai panik ketika melihat percikan api yang keluar dari mesin mobil yang sudah setengah ringsek ini.

Dengan sigap ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan juga sabuk milik Sakura.

Setelah berhasil ia mendapati pintu mobil yang terkunci.

'Sial' rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menendang pintu mobil tapi tidak berhasil.

Oh sial. Percikan api semakin merambat.

Ia meraih sebuah dongkrak yang selalu tersimpan dibelakang dan segera memecahkan kaca depan mobilnya.

Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca yang masih bersarang menggunakan jas yang dililitkan pada tangannya.

Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Sakura serta kedua lututnya dan menggendongnya keluar dari mobil.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, ia membawa Sakura menjauh dari mobil.

DUARRR

Mobil meledak beberapa detik setelahnya. Sasuke bersandar pada batang pohon yang cukup besar untuk melindunginya dan juga Sakura dari ledakan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Markas ANBU, pukul 08.55..

Para anggota ANBU sibuk seperti biasa. Jika mereka menyadari sesuatu pasti mereka merasakan hal yang ganjal.

Ketua mereka tidak ada ditempat, padahal Sasuke selalu datang tepat waktu.

Naruto yang menyadari pertama kali langsung menghubungi sahabat ravennya tersebut. Tapi hanya operator yang selalu menjawab panggilannya. Nomor Sasuke tidak aktif.

"Apa dia bangun kesiangan? Hh.. Uchiha Sasuke kurasa tidak mungkin.. "

Naruto merasakan tepukan pada bahunya dan mendapati Sai disana.

"Oh Sai.. Selamat pagi" Sai tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Kukira kau mempersiapkan rapat? " Sai bertanya dengan wajah ramahnnya seperti biasa.

"Iya.. tapi Teme belum datang. Kau tahu dia kemana? " Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada kabar, nomornya tidak aktif semenjak malam tadi. Aku berusaha menanyakan berkas rapat hari ini. E-mailku juga tidak dibalas".

Naruto semakin menautkan alisnya. Pasalnya Sasuke adalah orang yang telaten dan tidak pernah meninggalkan handphonenya untuk pekerjaan. Rapat dimulai pukul sebelas dan jika pukul sepuluh nanti Sasuke belum juga datang maka Naruto akan menyusul kemansion megahnya.

"Baiklah Sai, kabari aku jika kau mendapatkan kabar dari Sasuke"

"Baik"

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah perbukitan Timur Konoha..

Kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut tertidur dengan menyandar pada batang pohon besar. Tidak, hanya Sasuke yang menyandar sebenarnya sedangkan Sakura beralaskan daun merah momoji serta berbantal tas miliknya tak lupa juga jas Sasuke yang membalut sebagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri sekarang.

Lalu ia melirik Sakura, keadaan Sakura juga tidak jauh darinya. Memar pada dahi lebar dan beberapa luka kecil pada tangan, kaki dan bawah matanya.

"Bangunlah, Sakura.. sakura"

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putih Sakura. Sakura menggumam tidak jelas.

"Enggh.. Kaa-san" Sasuke mencoba membelai rambut Sakura kemudian.

"Sakura"

Sakura POV.

Ugh.. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Bahkan mataku saja terasa berat untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang memanggilku dari tadi. Kaa-san?

Bukan. Ini suara laki-laki. Aku juga tidak berada dikasur empuk milikku.

Belaian ini sangat hangat, sama ketika Kaa-san membelaiku.

Aku mecoba membuka kelopak mataku yang berat ini. Samar cahaya mulai terlihat, aku berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku memutar kembali adegan-adegan yang terjadi sampai aku bisa berada disini dalam otakku. Dan oh, ledakan. Aku merasakan ledakan seperti tepat dibelakangku. Aku masih hidup kan?

Sekarang aku sudah terbangun dengan Sasuke berada disampingku. Tenggorokanku rasanya mengering.

"S-Sasuke? " cicitku lemah.

"Hn.. Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya sembari membawaku terduduk.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku haus.. " ucapku lirih.

"Aku rasa didekat sini ada sungai. Kau bisa berdiri? " aku mencoba berdiri perlahan, tapi demi koleksi heels milik Ino tubuhku limbung dan hampir menyentuh tanah sebelum tangan kekar Sasuke merangkulku. Aku sudah sangat lemas, letih dan juga berantakan. Berantakan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Lihatlah almamater seragamku sobek, rambutku kusut, dan wajahku entahlah bentuknya seperti apa sekarang.

"Naiklah.. " Sasuke berjongkok dihadapanku, kurasa ia sedang menawarkan punggungnya yang lebar itu kepadaku. Disaat seperti ini kenapa pipiku memerah? Aku segera naik kepunggungnya.

"Tunggu! tasku.. " ucapku pelan dan Sasuke segera mengambilkan tasku dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan disini. Tapi aku salah detik selanjutnya Sasuke mulai berbicara walaupun (masih)dengan intonasi dan wajah yang datar.

"Kau tidak mengalami cedera yang seriuskan? Katakan padaku jika kau kesakitan, jangan dipendam" ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan sangat senang ketika Sasuke perhatian.

"Tidak Uchiha-san..

"Pangil aku Sasuke, kau seperti memanggil ayahku saja" aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, Sasuke.. Hmm Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kalo Sasuke-kun saja?hihi " Sasuke mendengus "Hn.. terserah"

"Apa aku berat? " jujur saja aku sedikit penasaran, Sasuke menggendongku seperti seringan bulu dia juga tidak kesulitan dengan langkah kakinya.

"Hn. Kau sangat berat" jawabnya disertai kekehan pelan. Aku mencubit otot tangannya yang kekar dan ia hanya berdecak.

"Enak saja, bahkan aku tidak memakan apapun sejak kemarin" Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan celotehanku. Tapi aku sungguh melihat bibir tipisnya dari samping yang tersenyum.

Sakura POV End.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno,

"Benarkah Ino-chan, Hinata-chan juga tidak tahu? "

Ino menjawab disebrang telpon sana

"Benar Baa-san, aku sedang bersama Hinata dia juga tidak tahu"

"Oh.. Saki. Ino-chan kumohon beritahu Baa-san ya jika kau mengetahui keberadaan Saki. Baa-san sangat mengkhawatirkannya"

"Huum Baa-san aku pasti akan beri tahu Baa-san.. "

"Terimakasih Ino" dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Mebuki merasakan pundaknya dirangkul dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana ini Kizashi-kun. Dimana Sakura sebenarnya? " Kizashi juga tidak tahu dimana Sakura. Andai saja ia menjemput Sakura kemarin, Kizashi berujar dalam hati. Tapi penyesalan kan selalu datang terlambat.

Kizashi hanya bisa menenangkan istri tercintanya itu. Ia mengusap-usap pelan punggung ringkih ibu dari anak gadisnya yang tengah hilang ini.

"Tenanglah Mebuki. Kita tahu, Sakura anak yang cerdas ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dia adalah anak kita" dan Mebuki terisak dalam dekapan kizashi.

.

.

.

Sasuke benar. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter mereka menemukan sungai disini, sungai yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu dalam. Airnya jernih sehingga mereka bisa melihat kehidupan dibawah air yang terlihat sangat segar dan menggoda itu.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura perlahan dan Sakura yang tidak sabaran segera berlari untuk menyentuh air ia benar-benar tidak merasakan tubuhnya sendiri yang begitu lemas saat melihat air.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Segar! ini sangat segar" gumam Sakura ditengah kegiatan meminumnya.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan bergabung untuk merasakan kesegaran air sungai itu.

Setelah keduanya membersihkan diri, mereka terduduk dibawah pohon besar yang menjulang serta rimbun.

"Sasuke-kun, kita ada dimana? Kapan kita pulang? Kau tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan aku.. hiks.. aku ingin pulang.. hiks" dibalik topeng datarnya Sasuke kini gelagapan mendengar suara isak gadis bermata emerald disampingnya ini.

"Anggotaku akan segera menemukan kita, bersabarlah" jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan "kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, ponselku tertinggal dikamarku.. hiks"

"apa kau tidak punya kekasih? " pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berhenti terisak.

"Apa?" sepertinya Sasuke salah menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku jika seseorang mempunyai kekasih biasanya ia tidak akan meninggalkan handponenya" Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran. Sasuke sedang menyindirnya karena tidak mempunyai kekasih? Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut.

"Huh.. terserah aku" jawab ketus Sakura bersedekap.

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih? Aku rasa kau juga tidak, gadis-gadis tidak akan mau dengan orang jelek dan mirip ayam sepertimu" ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke melongo. What the hell? Hanya orang yang sudah almarhum saja yang berkata Sasuke jelek. Para gadis berteriak mengantri seperti hendak mengambil pembagian sembako setiap jam makan siang hanya karena ingin melihat Sasuke walaupun mereka tidak diijinkan masuk restauran. Gadis gulali ini benar-benar. Sasuke kesal sebenarnya tapi sudahlah, apa untungnya memperdebatkan hal konyol seperti ini dengan gadis pink disebelahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini didalam hutan?

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura tertawa sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia lega sekali relung hatinya menghangat mendapati gadis yang terisak tadi kini tertawa lepas. Sakura mentertawakan dirinya. Ya, walaupun fakta dan takdir itu tidak bisa mengubah bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk yang super tampan batinnya narsis.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun.. aku lapar"

"ha? "

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Kepolisian Jepang Hatake Kakashi melenggang masuk kedalam markas ANBU tanpa adanya pemeriksaan. Ya siapapun juga tahu dia Kepala Polisi Jepang dan memiliki hubungan baik bahkan bukan sekedar baik tetapi ia anggap hubungan persaudaraan dengan anggota ANBU terutama Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua pernah menjadi anak didiknya selama dalam masa karantina akademi militer. Itulah mengapa ia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kakashi hendak menuju lift saat sebuah suara yang familiar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Kakashi Sensei! " Kakashi berbalik dan Naruto mengangkat tangannya pertanda salam.

"Hm.. kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu sekarang" alis Naruto terangkat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? " Kakashi hanya mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang santai tempat favorit Kakashi dan sejumlah anggota ANBU jika sedang berkumpul.

"Sasuke belum datang Sensei" Naruto melanjutkan, membuat Kakashi berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa? apa hari ini hari liburnya? " gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada urusan"

"Baiklah.. aku kesini akan menyampaikan laporan tadi pagi.. Aku ingin Shikamaru, Sai, dan juga Sasori ikut bergabung"

"Baiklah Kakashi sensei"

Setelah Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori dan juga Sai hadir Kakashi mulai memberikan informasi mengenai alasannya mendatangi markas ANBU.

"Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan laporan dari warga jika di sebelah perbukitan timur terjadi ledakan. Warga sendiri tidak melihat langsung karena mereka takut akan segala hal. Jadi aku mengirimkan tim menuju kesana untuk melakukan evakuasi dan juga penyelidikan" Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan Kakashi pun memeberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk berbicara.

"Bukankah daerah Timur Konoha tidak ada pabrik industri, kimia bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak ada sektor pembangunan apapun. Pemukiman warga juga tidak ada, hanya lahan dan bukit. Lalu ledakan itu? " Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan dan yang lainnya semakin terheran.

"Iya benar. Timku berusaha menyelidiki itu, dan aku meminta kepada kalian untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan ini. Para saksi juga melihat sebelum adanya ledakan di Timur Konoha terdapat aksi saling kejar, mereka mengaku jika mereka melihat dua mobil hitam saling kejar memasuki jalan alternatif menuju Timur. Tidak ada yang mengenali plat" semuanya terfokus pada Kakashi dan mengangguk.

Drrtt.. ddrrtt

"tunggu sebentar.. ".

Handphone milik Kakashi. Segera saja Kakashi mengangkat panggilan itu dengan berdiri sedikit menjauh dari ketiga anggota ANBU tersebut.

"Sai apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Teme? " Sai merilekskan tangannya.

"Tidak, bukankah kau akan menyusulnya? "

"Jadi Sasuke tidak ada? " tanya Sasori heran. Naruto menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Benar Sai, tadinya seperti itu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, Kakashi Sensei ada disini" Sai hanya mengangguk sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan percakapan sekilas dari rekan-rekannya ini.

Kakashi berbalik dan segera menduduki kursinya kembali.

"Kalian harus ikut aku kelokasi" semua anggota ANBU mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa Sensei? "

"Ledakan itu berasal dari sebuah mobil. Dan kalian tahu, timku baru saja memberi kabar jika mereka menemukan rompi ANBU milik Sasuke. Dua mayat yang tidak berbentuk sudah ditemukan"

ketiganya sukser melotot tidak percaya. Tapi untuk lebih jelas mereka juga harus melakukan pemeriksaan sendiri.

Ketiganya langsung menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya pertanda cemberut.

"Kau kan ketua Devisi ANBU, kenapa menangkap ikan saja tidak bisa?".

Sasuke saat ini tengah berada ditengah sungai yang dalamnya hanya sebatas lututnya saja. Celana satin hitam mahalnyapun ia gulung namun tetap terkena air. Ia berusaha menangkap ikan dengan menggunakan tombak kayu yang ia buat. Tapi sayang, hampir satu jam ia tidak mendapatkan satu ikanpun dan ia hanya mendapatkan omelan dari gadis yang mengaku sangat lapar tersebut. Kadang Sakura juga akan mentertawakan dirinya yang hampir terpeleset. Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ikan disini ukurannya kecil, jadi semakin susah jika ditombak. Sasuke juga semakin kesal karena gadis gulali ini tidak bisa diam.

"Ikan disini sangat kecil, tidak bisa jika menggunakan tombak" ucap Sasuke setengah frustasi.

Ditengah kefrustasiannya mendapatkan ikan serta rengekan dari gadis musim semi yang kelaparan itu Sasuke melihat dari balik bebatuan jika ada segelintir udang berhilir mudik. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi? CK!

Tapi tetap saja, sangat susah jika ia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong apalagi tombak untuk mendapatkan beberapa udang berukuran sebesar jari kelingking itu.

Sasuke keluar dari sungai dan mencari sesuatu.

"Berikan kaos kakimu" Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke lalu kekaos kakinya.

"Untuk apa? "

"jangan banyak bertanya, berikan saja dan kau akan makan setelah ini" Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasuke, ia membuka kaos kaki berbahan stockingnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kaos kakiku tidak bau! " ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal, pasalnya Sasuke memperlakukan kaos kakinya seperti seonggok telur busuk. Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan, sebenarnya ia hanya sengaja ingin membuat Sakura kesal. Lalu ia merobek kaos kaki yang mendapatkan hadiah cubitan dari Sakura pada lengannya dan menyambungkannya dengan ranting sehingga menyerupai jaring.

"Akan aku ganti nanti, dasar cerewet".

Dan yap! Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa udang tersebut membuat Sakura kegirangan.

Mereka membakarnya dan kemudian menyantapnya. Sakura tidak menyangka jika udang ini rasanya sangaaaaaat lezat. Ia bahkan memakan lebih banyak udang yang seharusnya menjadi bagian Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Ini milikmu" Sasuke menyerahkan kalung milik Sakura. Dan Sakura berbinar menerimanya.

"Kalungku! "

"Hn, kau sangat ceroboh"

"Sasuke-kun berapa lama lagi kita disini? Mungkin kita bisa berjalan menyusuri jalanan" Sasuke menatap Sakura seperkian detik dan membuat pipi Sakura merona tipis karenanya.

"Tidak bisa, itu terlalu jauh kau juga sedang terluka" Sakura akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bersabarlah" tanpa sadar tangan kekar Sasuke terulur membelai sisi wajah Sakura dan menatapnya lekat. Ia membawa kepala pink Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Sakura hampir tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke jika saja ia tidak mengalami hal semacam mimpi aneh sebelum tertidur.

Hutan. Pria bermasker biru. Gadis berambut pirang. Sekolah. Hutan lalu kembali ke sekolah.

Sakura tersentak seketika membuat Sasuke berusaha menyadarkannya. Kini Sakura terlihat pucat dan gelisah membuat Sasuke panik.

"Kau tak apa? " Sakura tidak menjawab tidak pula menggerakkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Ia hanya terdiam dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja..

"Sara.. " gumam Sakura pelan tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mata Sasuke melebar, ia dengan jelas mendengar Sakura menggumamkan nama seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu. Kemudian Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

 **Author Note : Halo minna, chap ini sebenarnya sangat panjang tapi tiba2 filenya ke apus. So jadi harus puas dengan segini aja. Oh iya, minna author punya kesibukan di dunia nyata jadi gak bisa terus menerus update story ini dengan tepat waktu. Jadi, author mohon sebesar-besarnya untuk mengerti. Pokoknya terimakasih banyaaaakk sebanyak-banyaknya dari aku.**

 **Balasan Riview** :

gitazahra:

Halo salam kenal juga^°^.. Terimakasih buat riviewnya jangan bosan-bosan ya.. dan buat cerita kedepannya kita lihat aja nanti biar pada penasaran :v. Aku update tergantung situasi..

Uchiha Jidat :

Halo terimakasiiihh.. ngomong2 iyaya kok aku baru ngeh sama penulisan kata leb? padahal sering banget aku nulis fiksi pake setting ruangan lab dan nulisnya juga lab bukan leb, mungkin author lagi lelah :v.. nah kalo Forehead author merasa terselamatkan^^ tapi untuk kapital aku rasa udah benar kok mungkin minna-san salah lihat hanya ada satu forehead yang aku lupa tidak memakai kapital^^.. terimakasiihh jangan bosan yah buat ngoreksi kesalahan author lainnya di next chap

hanazono yuri, AngelDewi : Terimakasiiihh,, oke^°^

Sri334, Younghee Lee :

Let's see.. Terimakasiiihh udah mampir.. nah ini dia, aku sempat dilema sama penulisan Uciha or Uchiha.. tapi kalian sangat teliti, untuk next chap aku pastikan bakalan ubah penulisannya.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry :

Terimakasiihh.. oke^°^

daisaki20 :

Baik Daisaki-san!^^

Hoshi Riri, Riri, Guesst :

Halo.. terimakasih yaa untuk cerita kita liat aja nanti.. btw nama kita sama Riri #GakNanya :v

Guest : siiiiiaaaappp! shirazen :

Sasuke 25 th sedangkan Saki masih kelas 3 SMA, sekitar 8 th jarak umur mereka. Terimakasiihh^^

KendallSwiftie : Halo jugaa^^.. terimakasih kalo suka.. haha kita lihat yah nanti

Nurulita-san : halo^^ terimakasiihh...


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura hampir tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke jika saja ia tidak mengalami hal semacam mimpi aneh sebelum tertidur.

Hutan. Pria bermasker biru. Gadis berambut pirang. Sekolah. Hutan lalu kembali ke sekolah.

Sakura tersentak seketika membuat Sasuke berusaha menyadarkannya. Kini Sakura terlihat pucat dan gelisah membuat Sasuke panik.

"Kau tak apa? " Sakura tidak menjawab tidak pula menggerakkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Ia hanya terdiam dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja..

"Sara.. " gumam Sakura pelan tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mata Sasuke melebar, ia dengan jelas mendengar Sakura menggumamkan nama seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu. Kemudian Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **but**

 **Story REAL by me.**

 **Sakura Of The Sun**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _ **WARNING !**_

 _ **Miss Typo. OOC. AU. Alur berantakan. DLL**_

 _ **Don't Like? Just don't read!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **is**_

 ** _Begin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

* * *

.

..

.

.

Perbukitan Timur Konoha,

Setelah mendengar atasan mereka terlibat dalam ledakan yang terjadi di Timur, ketiga anggota penting ANBU serta Kepala Kepolisian Jepang Hatake Kakashi langsung meluncur ketempat kejadian perkara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi tim forensik yang dibantu anggota ANBU ini memeriksa mayat yang diduga salah satu pengendara mobil dan bisa saja itu adalah mayat Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, tim bisa bernafas lega karena hasil DNA serta golongan darah dari kedua mayat tersebut bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, tentu saja ini juga menjadi perkiraan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Jika Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mati semudah itu. Sebagaimana hasil penyelidikan, kemungkinan besar jika mereka adalah salah satu anak buah bandar narkoba yang mulai terusik karena gerak-gerik mereka telah tercium oleh tim ANBU, begitulah hasil analisis dari Nara Shikamaru. Dan sekarang ini, semua tim sedang memeriksa puing-puing sisa ledakan untuk memperkuat spekulasi mereka.

Seperti penemuan plat yang berasal dari Kirigakure.

"Bagimana Shikamaru, kau menemukan sesuatu? tanya Sasori yang berada tepat dibelakang punggung Shikamaru.

"Coba kau perhatikan itu" Shikamaru menunjukkan sekumpulan berkas yang terbakar.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa yang masih bisa terlihat membuat Sasori sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? " Sasori menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Sasori kemudian.

"Ini sebuah logo perusahaan, tetapi sebagian lagi sudah terbakar. Akan tetap aku bawa untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya" dan Sasori mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Memang sisa berkas tersebut tak ubahnya seperti debu, tapi dengan kegeniusan Shikamaru, debu yang terbakar itu jika diperhatikan dengan seksama akan meninggalkan guratan sisa yang diduga sebagai logo sebuah perusahaan asal Kirigakure.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai memeriksa mobil yang tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan sasori. Beberapa anggota polisi Pimpinan Kakashi juga terlihat berhilir mudik disekitarnya.

"Benar, ini mobilnya Teme! " ucap Naruto dengan raut serius. Sai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kurasa Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ini.. " Sai menyerahkan kancing yang ditemukannya kepada Naruto,kancing berwarna coklat yang ditengahnya berlambangkan huruf kanji KHS.

"Kau kira ini sebuah nama perusahaan atau apa Sai? "

"Kurasa bukan perusahaan, Konoha High School mungkin? "

"Ah, kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Tapi, apa yang dilakukan siswa KHS bersama Teme?" dan sekarang kepala Sai menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Sementara disisi lain Kakashi sedang memberikan intruksi kepada salah satu anggotanya.

"Kita memerlukan anjing pelacak. Arashi, kuserahkan padamu" Arashi dengan sigap memberi hormat.

"Baik Kakashi-sama, secepatnya!"

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan juga Sai yang sepertinya tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Ditengah langkahnya, Kakashi menemukan penjepit rambut kecil berwarna pink. Kakashi memungutnya dan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Naruto, Sai. Apa yang kalian temukan disana? " kedua lelaki yang memiliki surai berbeda tersebut menoleh pada Kakashi dan keduanya pun berdiri.

"Kami menemukan kancing milik siswa KHS Sensei" siswa KHS, bagaimana bisa? Batin Kakashi berujar.

"Kalian yakin?" Sai mengangguk dan Naruto menyerahkan kancing yang ditemukannya kepada Kakashi.

"Kurasa bukan siswa, tapi seorang siswi!" Kakashi meyakinkan keduanya.

"Coba kalian lihat apa yang aku temukan" Kakashi memperlihatkan hasil penemuannya itu.

"Penjepit rambut?" ujar Naruto bingung.

Lalu Kakashi memanggil salah satu tim anggotanya yang bernama Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" Konohamaru yang sedang membantu mengumpulkan potongan tubuh mayat itu segera menoleh.

"Ya Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi segera menyerahkan kancing itu kepada Konohamaru.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu lambang dari kancing ini berasal dari KHS atau bukan"

"Baik" Konohamaru segera membawanya kedalam mobil tim kepolisian yang didalamnya tersedia peralatan untuk penyelidikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura... " Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang basah. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau. Sasuke seolah mengenang kembali bagaimana kisah hidupnya 9 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menggumamkan nama Sara. Siapa Sara yang Sakura maksud? Apakah benar Sara yang Sasuke kenal, Haruki Sara? Batin Sasuke berbicara.

Sasuke langsung mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bersemayam dalam pikirannya, yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membawa Sakura kemanapun agar segera mendapat pertolongan. Ia heran, bagaimana ia merasa begitu panik melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti mayat hidup, pucat serta dingin.

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura dipunggungnya. Ia tak lupa membawa tas hitam milik Sakura.

"Bertahanlah!" gumam Sasuke ditengah langkah lebarnya.

Guk! Guk!

Dua anjing lacak berjenis Labrador Retriever menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme!..

Sasuke mendengar jelas suara cempreng sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto, Sasori serta tiga tim anggota kepolisian terlihat.

"Yokatta.. siapa dia Teme?" Naruto sekarang yakin, jika siswi KHS itu adalah gadis yang berada dipunggung sahabat ravennya tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pendek, bahkan sekarang ia tidak dalam keadaan ingin berbicara barang sepatah katapun. Ia hanya ingin Sakura mendapatkan perawatan.

"Nanti saja Dobe! Dia butuh perawatan sekarang" tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi, Naruto segera mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Sasuke dan Sasori menawarkan diri untuk membawa Sakura saja karena Sasuke terlihat begitu lelah. Tapi sepertinya sang atasan tidak mengijinkannya.

Setelah berjalan setengah berlari selama 30 menit, mereka sampai di base dan Sasuke masih bungkam. Ia berteriak untuk menyediakan mobil medis untuknya, sang supir Uzumaki Naruto dengan cekatan mengemudikan mobil berjenis Porsche hitam metalik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ledakan yang terjadi di kawasan Timur Konoha, seluruh tempat kini dalam pengawasan ketat Badan Kepolisian. Pengawasan menjadi tiga kali lipat dari yang biasanya dan ini membuat sejumlah mafia serta bandar narkoba menggeram marah.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelundupkan heroin ini. Pengawasan dilakukan diberbagai tempat di Konoha, apalagi daerah perbatasan, akan sangat sulit" ucap sang informan kepada ketua.

"Kita akan merugi jika tak dilakukan dalam kurun waktu 24 jam! Sial! Kalian benar-benar tidak becus !"

"Maafkan kami ketua!" dua kurir yang datang bersama informan tadi bersimpuh meminta ampun.

Pria bermata bak ular itu menyeringai.

"Akan aku maafkan jika kalian bisa melakukannya! Bawa itu kepada Mr. Pray bagaimanapun caranya!" ujar pria itu dengan nada penuh penekanan. Kedua kurir tersebut mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah Orochimaru-sama" pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru tersebut tertawa seram seraya bergumam ditengah tawanya.

"Kita untung besar! HAHAHA..

Orochimaru seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu sesaat setelah sang informan setia mengantarkan kedua kurir handalnya keluar.

"Ada apa Ketua? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " sang informan tetap berdiri meskipun tersedia dua kursi yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di Konoha besok, bertemu Mr. Pray dan bertemu kawan lama.. " Orochimaru menyeringai membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Siapa yang tidak menyangka, dibalik sosoknya yang membawa pengaruh cukup besar untuk perekonomian Kirigakure dari hasil perusahaan yang ia kelola ternyata Orochimaru adalah ketua mafia dan juga bandar narkoba yang telah meresahkan negara.

Tentu saja ia memiliki kekuasaan dengan banyaknya pundi-pundi uang yang berhasil diraihnya. Tak heran jika Badan Keamanan Negara sampai tidak mengetahui aksi liciknya. Lihai dan juga pandai memanipulasi keadaan membuat para kurir besutan Orochimaru tak pernah ada yang tertangkap. Pengecualian untuk kurir yang baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Orochimaru memerintahkannya untuk melakukan transaksi di Konoha. Namun nahas, sebelum transaksi heroin yang berjumlah ratusan juta yen itu berhasil, sang kurir tertangkap kepolisian Konoha hingga akhirnya ia tewas bunuh diri didalam toilet ketika anggota ANBU akan mengintrogasinya.

Setiap 'pegawai' yang berada dibawah naungan Orochimaru akan melakukan sebuah upacara penyumpahan.

Dimana setiap anggota baru bergabung, ia harus rela menyerahkan semuanya untuk menjadi jaminan termasuk keluarganya.

Tentu Orochimaru tidak akan bertindak gegabah, satu kesalahan maka keluarga menjadi sasarannya.

Itu pula yang terjadi dengan kurir yang tertangkap di Konoha.

Jika ia membocorkan secuil apapun informasi mengenai aksi busuk dari Orochimaru, maka keluarganyalah yang menjadi korbannya.

Maka tak ada kesempatan baginya hingga ia rela melakukan aksi bunuh diri saja ketimbang istri serta anaknya yang menjadi korban kekejaman Orochimaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Sakit Konoha, 20. 43 pm.

Seperti perkiraannya, setelah Sasuke melakukan perawatan ia disuguhkan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan oleh wartawan dadakan seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menolak jika ia harus dirawat, toh luka yang ia dapat tidak seberapa, hanya luka ringan. Tapi dengan segala peraturan ANBU-nya mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan perawatan.

"Hey Teme, ayolah ceritakan kepadaku mengenai Sakura. Aku tau dia pacarmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan ini kepadaku! Hah, pantas saja setiap kali aku mengenalkanmu dengan para gadis cantik, pasti kau akan menolaknya! " Sasuke mendengus sebal. Apalagi yang ada diotak si kepala kuning ini? Tapi tunggu! Pacar? Ya, semua orang kini menganggap jika Sakura adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan klarifikasi pasti mengenai Sakura, jadi pantas saja jika semua orang menganggapnya begitu.

"Diamlah Dobe! Biarkan aku tidur, keluarlah kau berisik!" Naruto langsung merengut kesal, sangat sulit memang mengorek apapun tentang wanita yang berhasil mendapatkan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kau memang tidak setia kawan Teme, seharusnya kau tunggu aku sampai aku mendapatkan gadis yang paling seksi dan cantik... " Sasuke memang tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari sahabat dobenya itu. Ada yang lebih penting didalam pikirannya saat ini daripada harus meladeni percakapan yang tidak jelas dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis SMA? itu adalah hal yang kecil unt..

"Dobe! Bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura? " Naruto langsung menghentikan celotehan panjangnya, jadi daritadi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya? Batin Naruto kesal.

"Hahh.. yah, sesuai perintahmu. Aku mengabari orang tuanya dan mengatakan jika Sakura baik-baik saja serta menyuruhnya datang besok saja."

"Hn. Keluarlah!" Naruto seketika langsung melongo ditempat, apa-apaan itu?

"Keluar Dobe!" Naruto segera melarikan diri keluar.

Sasuke merenung, mengapa bisa ia menjadi sangat panik melihat wajah pucat gadis pink tersebut. Sampai kini, Sakura masih terbaring lemas dikamar perawatan dengan selang infus menancap dipergelangan tangan kirinya serta beberapa luka yang sudah tertutupi perban.

Sasuke sendiri berada dikamar perawatan yang bersebelahan.

Sasuke segera beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang Sakura berada.

Dari apa yang dialami Sasuke dua hari yang lalu, para anggota ANBU tidak ingin kejadian serupa menimpa atasannya lagi. Sehingga beberapa ANBU berjaga didepan ruangan termasuk Sasori.

"Sasuke?! Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya.. " otak Sasori langsung bekerja cepat, ia mengangguk faham dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi.

Langkah panjang Sasuke membawanya mendekati sesosok makhluk pink yang kini tengah terbaring. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi putih Sakura.

Hatinya masih bergejolak, kenapa Sakura memanggil nama Sara?

Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan keistimewaan yang Sakura miliki? Batin Sasuke bertanya. Meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke tidak mempercayai Sakura yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib, tetapi ia juga tau jika Sakura memang tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan melihat 'wanita penyebrang' itu.

Rasa kantuk menyerang saat Sasuke masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ini pasti efek dari obat yang ia minum tadi.

Sasuke bergerak menuju sofa panjang dan berbaring disana.

Pagi hari menjelang. Sinar matahari belum nampak sepenuhnya, Sasuke berusaha terbangun dan merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku karena berbaring disofa yang lumayan membuatnya merasa pegal. Seketika ia menjadi panik, bagaimana tidak? Sakura tidak ada ditempat!

Namun, detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara kucuran air dari toilet dan membuatnya bernafas lega. Pintu toilet terbuka, memunculkan sesosok kepala pink disana.

"E-eh Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn." Sakura memutar matanya, selalu jawaban yang sama.

Sakura beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan duduk diatasnya, kakinya menyila menghadap kearah Sasuke berdiri saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melepas infusnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi seperti biasanya membuat Sakura merengut.

"Aku kesulitan membawanya ketoilet" jawab Sakura dengan rengutannya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan aku. " Sakura menggeleng "Aku tidak perlu memakainya lagi!"

"Keras kepala! " ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu saat aku lapar. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah bangun, kau tau aku sangat kelaparan! " Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kelakuan Sakura memang selalu membuatnya merasa ingin tersenyum, dan sekarang ia membutuhkan sedikit hiburan.

"Kau selalu lapar setiap bangun tidur" pipi Sakura menggembung kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang kelaparan"

"Hn, pantas saja kau sangat berat. Kecil tapi berat" Sakura langsung merengut kesal, ia menarik bantal dan melemparkannya kepada Sasuke.

Hup! Sangat mudah menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan Sakura bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berat!" Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan segera menangkap guling yang hampir dilemparkan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi suster akan mengantarkan makanannya" wajah Sakura semakin merengut.

"Pasti makanan rumah sakit, aku tidak mau! Ayolah Sasuke-kun berikan aku udang goreng dan anmitsu saja yah. Ah aku juga mau umeboshi!" alis Sasuke menaut.

"Makan bubur hangat akan baik untukmu.. "

"Aku kan tidak sakit! Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau udang, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri" Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya, memang dasar keras kepala!

15 menit kemudian..

"Aku lebih suka udang bakar buatanmu, tapi ini juga sangat enak hihi.." Sasuke hanya mendengus, Sasuke menyantap pelan roti isi telur dan satu mangkuk sup hangat miliknya. Mereka menyantap sarapannya di sofa.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, dimana kau menyimpan tasku?" Sakura bertanya ditengah kegiatannya mengunyah udang.

Sasuke meletakkan sendok sup dan menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan tasmu? " Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia kelihatan bingung sekarang. Tidak mungkinkan jika Sakura mengatakan didalam tasnya ada buku tahunan milik sekolah yang ia curi bersama kedua sahabatnya?

"I-itu karena ada catatan pelajarannya, memangnya apa lagi?" kedua tangan Sasuke bersedekap, ia tahu Sakura sedang berbohong.

"Hn. Benarkah?" Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Sakura dan Sakura pun dengan spontan memundurkan kepalanya. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat, lihatlah pipi putih milik Sakura pun berubah menjadi pink sekarang.

"I-iya! Buku catatan pelajaran, sekarang dimana tasku?! " Sasuke kembali keposisi semula sedangkan Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Ada didalam mobil"

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita bersurai coklat pudar serta pria bersurai pink pucat memasuki ruangan dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Saki.. oh anakku! "

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! "

Sakura langsung melompat dan menerjang ibu dan ayahnya, Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat mereka.

"Sayang.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang sakit..

"Tidak Kaa-san, Saki baik-baik saja." saat Mebuki dan Sakura tengah sibuk dengan pembicaraannya, Kizashi menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menepuk pelan bahu tegap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau. Hahh.. aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika berita ledakan di televisi itu ternyata melibatkan Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku sangat menyesal" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melihat putriku baik-baik saja sekarang. Berkunjunglah kerestoranku, aku akan menghidangkan makanan terlezat yang pernah kau makan! hahaha ini gratis.. " Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengangguk, satu bebannya sudah hilang sekarang.

Disi sofa yang lain, anak dan ibu ini seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan

"Kaa-san lihatlah! Kalungku sudah kembali! " Sakura memperlihatkan kalung kesayangannya.

"Hm.. Benarkan kata Kaa-san. Dimana kau mendapatkannya? "

"Sasuke yang mendapatkannya"

"Seperti yang Kaa-san katakan, takdir kalung ini masih bersamamu. Atau mungkin, kalung ini juga membawa takdir lain untukmu.. Seperti Sasuke" mata Mebuki mengerling kepada Sasuke.

"Kaa-san.. Jangan memulai! "

"hihihi..

Tok. Tok.

"Ohayou.. Aku akan memeriksa pasienku" seorang dokter masuk dengan map biru berada ditangannya.

DEG!

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja hati Sakura merasa sakit ketika melihat dokter itu. Ia gelisah, pucat dan keringat dingin merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Saki kau tidak apa? Apa yang terjadi? "

Sasuke seperti de javu, ia melihat Sakura seperti ini kemarin.

Sakura segera tersentak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ia berjalan ke ranjang dibantu oleh ibunya. Dokter beriris hitam itupun segera memeriksa Sakura menggunakan stetoskop.

"Kau melepas infusnya" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kapan? " dokter berkacamata itupun menulis sesuatu dalam catatannya.

"Satu jam yang lalu.. " gumam Sakura pelan, ini sangat mengherankan Sasuke serta kedua orang tua Sakura. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura masih ceria dan bercanda bersama ibunya, lalu kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

Sang dokter hanya mengangguk santai. "Baiklah, nona Sakura kau boleh pulang hari ini juga. Istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu" kemudian dokter itu tersenyum tipis dan meminta kepada orang tua Sakura agar memprhatikan kondisinya dirumah nanti.

"Ayo, ganti pakaianmu sayang"

"Ha'i..

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu, anggotaku akan mengantarkan kalian" Sasuke melangkah keluar setelah berpamitan dan kedua orang tua Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, toh mereka tahu kesibukan seperti apa Sasuke dan jabatan kerennya itu. "Tunggu Sasuke-kun, tasku bagaimana? " Sasuke mengacak surai pink Sakura dengan gemas hingga Sakura hanya berdecak. "Aku kan sudah bilang, tasmu ada dimobil. Dasar cerewet! " Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesal, ia memang sengaja sedikit menggoda Sasuke yang berwajah datar bak papan tulis tersebut karena sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Sudah siap? " tanya Sasori setelah kepergian Sasuke. Ketiganya kompak mengangguk. Sasori mengantarkan mereka dengan mobil Porsche yang sebelumnya digunakan Sasuke. "Siapa namamu? " pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasori menoleh ditengah kegiatan menyetirnya. "Sasori.. " ucap Sasori singkat membuat Sakura cukup sebal. Apakah para ANBU semuanya sama seperti Sasuke si manusia datar? Batin Sakura. "Kau tahu, ketika pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu ku kira kau itu senpaiku" alis Sasori menaut. "Kenapa? " "Karena wajahmu terlalu imut untuk ukuran para ANBU"

"Ck! " Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Jangan hanya melihat dari wajahku saja, aku adalah sniper kebanggaan milik ANBU"

"Huh. Kau sombong sekali! " ucap Sakura dengan sebal, ternyata Sasori dan Sasuke itu sama saja! Sasori terkekeh kembali. Setelah sampai Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan juga orang tua Sakura, yang memunculkan ide jahil dikepala pink Sakura. "Waahh.. kau sangat baik sekali. Aku merasa seperti tuan putri saja, hihi.. " Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak gadis mereka. "Saki, berhenti menggodanya.. dan kau Sasori-san terimakasih, apa kau mau mampir terlebih dahulu? " Sasori sedikit tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku harus segera kembali." Mebuki hanya mengangguk.

Mebuki tidak bisa memaksa Sasori untuk sekedar minum teh, Kizashi serta Mebuki terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah. "Terimakasih.. sampai jum.. CKRREK! Sasori melihat seseorang dibalik tembok yang membidikan foto kearahnya bersama Sakura. Sang pelaku yang tertangkap basah segera melarikan diri. Dengan cekatan ia langsung berlari mengejar pelaku pemotret itu. "HEY! BERHENTI!.. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai adalah pilihan yang pas untuk melakukan 'diskusi' nya dengan seorang client. Bahkan Orochimaru menyewa ruang privat khusus yang disediakan restoran mewah yang berada dipusat perkotaan Konoha. Dua boddyguard berpakaian serba hitam berjaga didepan pintu masuk.

"Kau menyukainya Mr. Pray? " Orochimaru menyesap sedikit wine miliknya. "Hm, aku selalu puas dengan kerjasama ini.

Tapi aku sedikit kecewa, mata-mata mu tak berhasil. Misi kita gagal bahkan sebelum waktunya dimulai" Mr. Pray meletakkan gelas berisi wine yang sama dengan Orochimaru perlahan. Orochimaru dengan santai mengelap bibirnya menggunakan serbet. "Aku masih punya banyak rencana. Tidak usah khawatir, perusahaan kita akan aman kerjasama kita juga akan tetap lancar dengan keuntungan yang sangat besar!". Mr. Pray mendecih, ia menyunutkan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Jangan hanya membual Orochimaru!Saat peledakan di Timur, Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika ANBU berhasil sedikit saja mencium pergerakan kita. Maka habislah kita". Orochimaru tertawa meremehkan "kau takut? " Mr. Pray hanya mendengus sebal. "Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika itu terjadi, dan bocah tengik seperti ANBU tidak boleh diremehkan" Orochimaru memicingkan matanya dan menggebrak meja.

"Maka itu tidak boleh terjadi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan para bocah tengik seperti mereka menghancurkan kekuasaanku! " Orochimaru menggeram marah. "Sekarang kau yang terlihat ketakutan Orochimaru" "Itu tidak akan terjadi! Tidak. Akan. " ucap Orochimaru penuh penekanan.

Mr. Pray bertepuk tangan dan mengangkat gelas wine miliknya. "Ya. Untuk kesuksesan kita! " kemudian Orochimaru juga mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. Takberselang lama, seseorang dibalik pintu mendatangi meja keduanya.

"Aku datang" Orochimaru mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepalanya untuk menyilahkan duduk.

"Apa yang kau bawa untuk menyenangkanku Bluess" Seseorang yang dipanggil Bluess mengeluarkan beberapa berkas, terlihat seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat pekerjaan kita lebih mudah" Orochimaru mendengus merehkan.

"Apa yang kita harapkan dari gadis SMA sepertinya? "

"Dia akan menjadi alat untuk kita, saat kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi. Haruno Sakura, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke".

Mr. Pray menuangkan wine kedalam gelas dan menyerahkannya kepada Bluess, ketiganya lalu bersulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat dadakan diadakan setelah kepulangan Sasuke dari rumah sakit siang ini.

"Aku ingin laporan dari hasil penyelidikan di Timur Konoha" ucap Sasuke dalam anjungannya dengan berwibawa.

Shikamaru berdiri dan mengirimkan file yang terhubung pada server komputer yang berada didepan masing-masing anggota. Semua anggota memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap objek.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Sasuke berujar.

"Ini adalah hasil analisa yang berhasil aku kembangkan. Sebuah logo perusahaan berasal dari Kirigakure, perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang ekstraktif serta agraris, perusahaan ini juga membantu perekonomian Kirigakire menjadi stabil. Ledakan di Timur, apakah mungkin berasal dari perusahaan ini? " Shikamaru menunjukkan logo yang telah terbakar dengan modifikasi rancangan ulang miliknya.

"Sangat cocok dengan logo ini! " kertas abu sisa pembakaran itu kini terbentuk sempurna.

"Mengapa bisa perusahaan sebesar itu terlibat? " pertanyaan Naruto mewakili seluruh pemikiran anggota yang berada disana.

Sasuke berdiri untuk menjelaskan.

"Perusahaan besar yang menyimpan kebusukan, penggelapan, mafia serta bandar narkoba berasal dari sana. Berkedok perusahaan ekstraktif dan agraris, mereka berhasil melakukan penyelundupan, yang membuat kita sedikit kesulitan mengembangkan penyelidikan kasus ini sebelumnya. Mereka juga memasok dana untuk keanggotaan militan yang mereka rekrut sendiri. Bahkan mereka berani membunuh Mentri Keamanan Jepan dua tahun lalu, ini cukup menjadi bukti atas segala kekejaman yang mereka perbuat! " tegas Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang bergantung pada perusahaan itu, disisi lain bukankah dengan adanya perusahaan itu perekonomian Kirigakure menjadi terbantu? " ujar Sai.

"Itu benar. Tapi kita juga tidak membenarkan sisi buruk yang lainnya. Untuk itulah misi ini dilakukan, kita tidak perlu menebang pohon karena beberapa buahnya membusuk, yang hanya kita lakukan ialah kita harus membuang bagian buah yang busuk itu saja! ".

Seluruh anggota mengangguk yakin.

"Aku ingin misi kita kali ini dengan formasi tim yang lengkap. Naruto kau atur semua tim! "

"Baik! "

"Sai, aku ingin kau mem-backup data yang berhasil Shikamaru dapat! "

"Baik! "

"Ini semua akan dimulai...

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

 **Author Note : Hai minna, pertama-tama author mau minta maaf untuk ketelatan publishnya. Tapi author kan sudah memperingati itu hehe. Dan untuk balasan review, Kok rasanya cerita ini mirip sama DOTS dan the master's sun? Hah iyakah? kalo dipikir2 iya juga yaa, tapi author sama sekali tidak berpikir gitu kok kan diatas ditulis gada inspirasi sama sekali REAL by me. untuk pertanyaan yang lain balasnya nanti yaa :v author takut telat berangkat kerja.**

 **oh ya gimana untuk chapter 5 author butuh dukungan review setidaknya 15+, apa kalian sanggup minna?**

 **#kabur**

 **sign,**

 **Aurynda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _but_**

 **Story REAL by Me.**

 **Sakura Of The Sun©Aurynda**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **OOC, AU, Typo(s) dll**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Let's begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HEY! BERHENTI!.. "

Sasori terus mengejar sang pelaku pemotret ilegal dengan langkah panjang dan cepat yang dipergokinya bersama Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura ia berteriak, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia begitu panik.

Sakura mencoba mengikuti Sasori yang sedang berlari tak memikirkan tubuhnya sendiri sebagaimana mestinya ia diharuskan beristirahat setelah kepulangannya.

"Sasori-san! "

Sedangkan Mebuki dan juga Kizashi yang telah masuk kedalam rumahpun mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi segera bergegas keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi Kizashi-kun! Kemana Sasori-san dan juga Saki, mengapa tadi mereka berteriak?! " Mebuki sangat resah, baru saja ia merasa lega karena Sakura baik-baik saja pasca keterlibatannya dalam ledakan di Timur. Dan sekarang apa lagi?

"Kau tenang dulu sayang, hah aku benar-benar tidak tahu! " Kizashi yang kebingunganpun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura dan Sasori sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, entah kemana.

"Oh iya sayang, bukankah kita mempunyai kontak dari Uzumaki Naruto, anggota ANBU yang kemarin menghubungi kita?! "

"Ah iya! Sebentar! " Mebuki berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa.

Segera saja ia mencari nomor Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah tertera dalam ponsel miliknya. "Ah, ini dia! " gumamnya.

Mebuki segera menghubungi Naruto.

Markas pusat ANBU..

Naruto dan yang lainnya baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dadakan pasca kepulangan Sasuke.

Ia mendapati ponsel yang bergetar disakunya, Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang telah berhenti melangkah untuk menerima telpon.

Alis Naruto terangkat, nama Ny. Mebuki tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Uzumaki Naruto disini! "

"Naruto-san! " pekik Mebuki disebrang sana.

"Iya ini denganku, ada apa Nyonya Mebuki? "

"Kumohon kemarilah! Sesuatu telah terjadi dan sekarang Sasori-san bersama Sakura sedang mengejar seseorang! " Naruto semakin heran dan bingung, ia berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke berada tanpa mematikan ponselnya.

"Baiklah Ny. Mebuki,memangnya Sasori dan juga Sakura sedang mengejar siapa?! " Sasuke yang sedang menulis sesuatu segera menoleh cepat ketika Naruto menerobos memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masuk dan Sakura berteriak, dia tidak ada sekarang! " pekik Mebuki meracau.

Sasuke bangkit untuk kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memperlihatkan raut serius namun juga terlihat gusar.

"Ada apa dengan Ibunya Sakura, Dobe?! "

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana!". TUT. Naruto mengakhiri sambungan telponya.

"Kita harus kerumah Sakura-chan sekarang juga Teme! "

"Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi? " Naruto mengangguk yakin dan melangkah cepat disusul dengan Sasuke.

Sasori berlari cepat mengejar sang pelaku. Pelaku pemotret yang menggunakan jaket hitam dan memakai kaca mata itu tak mensia-siakan kesempatan ketika ada bus yang berhenti dan akan segera melaju.

"Berhenti kau! " teriak Sasori yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari pelaku.

"Sial! " rutuk Sasori karena bus yang ditumpangi pelaku kini sudah melesat.

Sasori membungkuk dengan deru nafas yang memburu serta keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Sasori-san!" seru Sakura kemudian.

BRUKK.

"AWW.. "

Sakura tersungkur begitu saja membuat lututnya memar dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sasori menghela nafas dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! " ujar Sasori seraya memapah Sakura.

"Hah.. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa itu! " sahut Sakura meringis.

"Aku tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Sial! Dia begitu cepat!" rutuk Sasori.

Dengan perlahan Sasori memapah Sakura yang berjalan dengan terseok-seok akibat cedera yang menimpa lututnya.

"Kenapa pria itu memotret kami? " tanya Sakura ditengah ringisannya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas ini semua bukan kabar yang bagus! ".

"H-hey turunkan aku! " jerit Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasori membawanya dikedua tangan kekarnya.

"Kau berjalan dengan lambat, diamlah! " ujar Sasori datar.

"Huh.. Tapi kan kau bisa berbicara dulu kepadaku, aku sangat terkejut tahu?! " Sasori tidak menghiraukan rutukan gadis merah muda ini, ia tetap berjalan tenang.

Mata elang Sasuke mimicing tajam melihat siluet dari kejauhan, dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan si gadis yang berada dalam gendongan pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun! " jerit Sakura membuat telinga Sasori berdengung mendengarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! " desak Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Sakura.

"Berikan padaku! " titah Sasuke kemudian. Tentu saja Sasori mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perintah 'berikan'. Ia mendekatkan tubuh mungil Sakura kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke segera mengambil alih tugas Sasori. Sakura hanya terbengong saat dirinya berpindah lengan, sama halnya seperti keadaan Naruto.

"Uhukk" gurau Naruto.

"Seseorang memotret kami, tapi aku rasa dia hanya memotret Sakura!" jelas Sasori sesaat setelah ketiganya melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Kau mengejarnya dan tak berhasil?!" ujar Naruto. Sasori hanya berdecak sebagai jawabannya.

"Yang jelas, dia tidak mungkin lari jika tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dia melakukannya untuk seseorang" gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa seseorang itu memotretku?! " cicit Sakura. Sasuke hanya balas dengan mengendikkan bahu tegapnya membuat Sakura sangat kesal.

'Tuan Ayam ini lebih parah daripada mahkluk merah itu! ' rutuk Sakura didalam hati.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga seperti ini? Dasar ceroboh! Dokter menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat! " ujar Sasuke setengah kesal saat mereka hampir sampai didepan halaman restoran Ayahnya Sakura yang kini sedang tutup.

"Jangan marahi aku! Aku kan hanya ingin mengejarnya juga! " Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat.

"Terserah" ujarnya kemudian.

Mebuki dan Kizashi segera menyambut putri pink mereka yang bersama Sasuke dan langsung merawat luka Sakura.

Atas kejadian ini, ANBU terutama Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ketua mafia serta gembong narkoba ini mulai beraksi melawan Badan Keamanan Negara Jepang dikhususkan untuk para ANBU.

Teror bom dan mata-mata telah diketahui, lantas apalagi kedepannya jika tidak segera diberantas?

Untuk saat ini, ketiga ANBU masih berada dirumah kediaman Haruno. Mereka mendebatkan tentang apa yang diinginkan pelaku dengan memata-matai Sasori? atau mungkin Sakura?.

"Jangan konyol Naruto, tidak mungkin jika dia hanya fans dari Sakura! " geram Sasori. Pasalnya, Naruto brulang kali mengatakan jika lelaki yang memotret itu ialah fans dari Sakura.

"Ah.. Aku kan hanya mengemukakan pendapatku, apa salahnya?!".

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Kalian kembalilah kemarkas, laporkan kejadian ini kepada Kakashi dan juga kepada Shikamaru agar bisa diselidiki lebih lanjut! " titah Sasuke.

"Baik" jawab Sasori.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga.

"Aku akan tetap disini dan memastikan semuanya! Kau mengerti!? " decak Sasuke sebal.

"Ah seperti yang sudah kuduga! Ayo Sasori! " seru Naruto membuat Sasuke tambah merasa kesal.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasori dan Naruto. Mebuki membawakan tiga gelas teh serta beberapa kudapan manis untuk disuguhkan.

Mebuki kebingungan mendapati hanya ada Sasuke yang berada diruang tamu kediaman Haruno ini.

"Loh, Naruto-san dan juga Sasori-san kemana?! " tanya Mebuki seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat laporan dimarkas! " setelah terdengar seruan 'Oh' dan Mebuki hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Saki sedang berganti pakaian, sebentar lagi pasti turun!" kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, silahkan kau nikmati saja tehnya" ujar Mebuki.

Sasuke hanya menyesap teh yang dibuatkan untuknya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun kudapan yang berada dihadapannya. Karena memang Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis.

Sesaat setelahnya ia mendengar cicitan Sakura yang berusaha memanggil ibunya.

Sasuke bangkit untuk menghampiri Sakura, karena tidak mungkin ibunya mendengar suara Sakura disaat Mebuki sedang 'bertarung' didapur.

Sakura berada didekat tangga atas dengan kedua tangannya menyangga pada pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin kebawah untuk menemui Sasuke, tetapi ia merasa sangat ngeri menuruni tangga dengan kondisi lutut selepas cedera.

"Hn? "

Sakura terkesiap. Ia memanggil ibunya, bukan Sasuke. Ugh, dia merasa malu sekarang.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Dimana Kaa-sanku?! " Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang mengenakan piyama tidur pink dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa yang kau lihat! " seru Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lihat? " ujar Sasuke santai tanpa tahu perkataannya tersebut membuat kepala Sakura memerah karena malu dan juga kesal.

"Kemarilah! " ucap Sasuke seraya menuntun Sakura menuruni tangga.

Sasuke mendudukan Sakura perlahan disofa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalinya?! " tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura menggeleng tanpa bersuara. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke ini.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke seperti menimang apakah ia harus menanyakan ini kepada Sakura atau tidak. Ini waktu yang pas.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terbengong hanya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bahan obrolan untuk saat ini.

"Sakura? "

"Hm? "

"Apakah kau mempunyai seorang teman bernama Sara?! " Sakura setengah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia harus menjawab apa? Memang Sakura menganggap Sara sebagai teman sekarang, tetapi teman yang tanpa bisa disentuh dan diajak mengobrol. Lalu bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?.

"Iya. Aku memiliki teman bernama Sara. T-tapi tidak. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya saja! " cicit Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? " desak Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas pasra. Susah untuk menjelaskan.

"Maksudku dia adalah seorang arwah! " ucap Sakura. Sasuke tidak terlihat terkejut seperti dugaan Sakura sebelumnya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan bahwa ini konyol seperti waktu itu?.

"Apakah Sara yang kau maksud adalah Haruki Sara? " dan pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat mata Sakura melebar. Tepat sekali.

"I-iya. Kenapa kau?" gumam Sakura ditengah keterkejutannya.

"Jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan, sejak 8 tahun yang lalu" ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Pernyataan Sasuke membuat fakta baru mengenai teka-teki arwah Sara yang selama ini menghantui Sakura. Ternyata benar, pasti ada yang tidak wajar mengenai kematian Sara.

"Sejak kelas 2 SMA, kami begitu dekat. Kami menghabiskan waktu di belakang kelas saat jam istirahat dan pulang bersama. Suatu hari, Sara mendapatkan jadwal piket, dia juga menyuruhku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Saat itulah aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya! Aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku tidak menunggunya saja waktu itu? "

"Ada yang bilang ia diculik, ada juga yang mengatakan ia dibunuh. Tapi untuk apa? Sara orang yang baik, siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepadanya! Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Percayalah Sasuke-kun.. Aku selalu melihat Sara disekolah, dan dia seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, untuk itulah aku mencuri buku tahunan milik sekolah" kedua alis Sasuke menaut. Apa katanya tadi? mencuri?

"Kau mencuri?! " selidik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada cara lain! " kemudian Sakura menggapai tasnya yang tergeletak disamping sofa. ia merogoh buku usang disana.

"Ini. Aku mencuri ini untuk mengetahui data tentang sara. Nanti juga akan aku kembalikan! " Sasuke membuka buku usang tersebut. Kenangan akan masa sekolah yang menyenangkan sampai sosok Sara menghilang dan merubah semuanya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan dirinya yang menjadi bagian buku usang tersebut.

"Lihatlah! Aku satu angkatan dan satu kelas dengannya.. "

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun kenal dengan Sara, bahkan sangat dekat dengan beliau! Selama ini hanya aku dan kedua temanku yang mengetahui ini. Kami berencana menjadi detektif untuk kasus ini" gumam Sakura.

"Oh iya! Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun percaya padaku?! " Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Ada suatu hal yang membuat aku mempercayaimu" ungkap Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat. Rumah Sara! " lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Dan tak lama Mebuki dan Kizashi sudah berada diruangan yang sama untuk makan malam bersama Ketua Devisi ANBU tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KHS 07. 10 am...

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah dan melambaikan tangannya kepada sang ayah yang berada didalam mobil untuk kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

Pagi ini terasa sangat aneh bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah semua siswa KHS melihat kearahnya sekarang.

Sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng dari sahabat blondenya tersebut.

" Sakuraaaaaa! " teriak Ino langsung menubruk tubuh Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan! " susul Hinata.

"Lepaskan Ino! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! "

"Forehead! Kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari dan langsung menggemparkan sekolahan! " kedua alis Sakura menaut.

"S-Sakura-chan ada diberita, dan ledakan di Timur! " dan Sakura pun menghela nafas pasrahnya. 'Oh, jadi ini yang menyebabkan semua siswa memusatkan perhatiannya tadi kepadaku, tapi aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian! ' ujar Sakura membatin.

"Ayo Forehead! Ceritakan, bagaimana bisa kau terlibat dan berada di Timur! Andai saja kau ikut aku waktu itu, ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi! " telinga Sakura semakin memanas sekarang, Ino dan Hinata mendesaknya tanpa henti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi selain menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya ini dengan pasrah.

"Untung saja lukamu tidak terlalu serius. Tapi kakimu masih kurang baik! Dan asal kau tahu saja, Gaara menanyakanmu kemarin! " bisik Ino.

"Gaara-kun pasti khawatir! " lanjut Hinata.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Jangan mengada-ngada, aku merasa pusing saat ini" sergah Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengada-ngada.. " gumam Ino.

" Ino-chan sudah. Sepertinya Sakura-chan butuh ketenangan sekarang" lerai Hinata mengusap punggung Sakura.

Gaara memasuki kelas 12-A, tasnya yang masih bertender dibahunya menandakan ia belum memasuki kelasnya di 12-C. Ia langsung menemui Sakura dikelasnya selepas mendengar kabar Sakura masuk hari ini.

"Pssttt.. Jidat! " bisik Ino mencubit pelan lengan Sakura.

"Diamlah Ino! " gumam Sakura serak.

Ino hanya tersenyum miring melihat Gaara mendekati bangku mereka. Tapi Ino memutuskan berpindah kursi ketempat Hinata setelah kontak mata dengan Gaara tadi.

"Hm! " Sakura terperanjat mendengar deheman seorang lelaki berada percis didekatnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata memerah serta rambut terurainya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ugh! Gaara-kun sedang apa kau disini? " dengan rasa malunya Sakura mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja! Aku kemari untuk melihatmu, memangnya untuk apalagi? " Sakura menjadi kikuk sendiri sekarang. Ia mencoba tersenyum saat Gaara menatapnya intens.

Dulu sekali, Sakura tidak merasa canggung seperti ini jika berada dekat dengan Gaara. Malah sebaliknya, Sakura merasa nyaman dan ingin selalu dekat dengan pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar hitam disekitar matanya yang membuat pemuda ini semakin mempertajam garis wajahnya yang cool.

Sewaktu Gaara dan Sakura duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP, mereka terlibat kisah seperti kebanyakan gadis dan pemuda seusianya yang menjalin sesuatu hubungan 'cinta monyet' begitu orang dewasa menyebut kisah percintaan mereka waktu itu.

Keduanya seperti dimabuk cinta, tidak ingin berjauhan satu sama lain. Tetapi setelah mereka lulus dan mencari SMA pilihan mereka masing-masing, Gaara memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa bersekolah di sekolahan Suna untuk pelatihan khusus sepak bola.

Sakura tidak mungkin menghalangi jalan Gaara, dan Gaara juga sangat menginginkan impian ini sejak lama. Maka pengorbanan atas hubungan merekalah yang menjadi korbannya.

Mereka memutuskan hubungan percintaan mereka dan sepakat untuk menjadi teman saja. Hingga pada kelas 11, Gaara pulang dan bersekolah di KHS.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja" Gaara tertawa pelan melihat Sakura menunduk membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pinknya pada Gaara.

"Kenapa?! " tanya Sakura terheran.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika kau sedang menjalankan hukuman dari Sarutobi-Sama.. " Sakura seperti ingin menceburkan dirinya sendiri kesumur saking malunya sekarang.

"Ugh, i-itu iya" tiba-tiba Gaara menempelkan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura dan mengacak pelan rambut pink miliknya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Sakura" pamit Gaara.

Jam untuk sekolah sebenarnya sudah lewat dari 15 menit yang lalu, tapi tidak untuk ketiga gadis berbeda surai tersebut.

Mereka tentu saja tidak melupakan status mereka saat ini sebagai siswa penerima hukuman dari Sarutobi-Sama selaku Kepala Sekolah KHS.

Ino serta Hinata mengernyit tatkala melihat gelagat Sakura yang sedikit gusar dan sangat terburu. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura bersikap seperti itu, ia hanya mengingat janjinya untuk ikut bersama Sasuke kesuatu tempat.

"Ehm.. Sakura-chan! Kau ada masalah? " tanya Hinata disela kegiataannya mengelap kaca.

Sakura yang kebagian membersihkan papan tulis segera menoleh. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku sangat terburu-buru. Aku punya janji dengan seseorang! "

"Dengan siapa? " tanya Ino.

"Pokoknya seseorang! Makanya aku harus cepat" Ino dan Hinata mengangguk pasrah, biarkan saja Sakura menjadi target narasumber wawancara keduanya besok.

Kali ini giliran ruangan kelas 10-2 yang mereka bersihkan. Letaknya juga tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, oleh sebab itu Sakura selalu menoleh kearah gerbang setiap satu menit sekali. Rencana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke memang berhubungan dengan Sara, tetapi Sakura tidak akan menceritakannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu karena tidak ingin melibatkan mereka lebih jauh.

"Selesai! " seru Sakura kegirangan.

"Ino, Hinata! Aku pergi! " ujar Sakura seraya berlari keluar.

"E-eh Jidat! Jangan berlari nanti kau jatuh... Haah dasar Forehead! " teriak Ino mengingatkan.

Hinata tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura terperanjat kala sebuah suara klakson menuju kearahnya. Tetapi itu bukan Sasuke, klakson motor ducati hitam milik Gaara.

"Perlu tumpangan? " tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng pelan "tidak Gaara-kun, aku sedang menunggu seseorang.. " kedua alis Gaara menaut.

Sepengetahuannya, Sakura tidak pernah dijemput kala pulang sekolah. Ia juga sering menolak seseorang yang mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti Gaara. Dan Gaara berfikir jika seseorang itu adalah ayahnya, karena bagaimanapun setelah apa yang dialami Sakura kemarin membuat siapapun merasa khawatir apalagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai orang itu datang kalo begitu? " Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tak lama, mobil Porsche silver berplat hitam muncul dan berhenti persis didekat Sakura serta Gaara berdiri saat ini.

"Sudah datang. Terimakasih Gaara-kun, sudah mau menemaniku! Sampai jumpa besok! " ujar Sakura segera memasuki mobil tersebut.

Gaara membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

'Bukan ayahnya, lalu siapa? ' batin Gaara berbicara.

"Siapa itu? " tanya Sasuke sarkatik, terdengar nada sedikit tidak suka.

"Maksudmu Gaara-kun? " entah mengapa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai panggilan Sakura untuk pria yang tadi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dia temanku" dan entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke kini sedikit lebih lega mendengar jawaban gadis yang berada disampingnya ini.

Setelah terlibat obrolan yang sangat sedikit itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk menciptakan keheningan selama perjalanan. Namun didalam hati, Sakura berteriak histeris tentang gelagat Sasuke yang menunjukkan sikap ketidaksukaannya terhadap Gaara, ya meskipun tidak secara langsung. Apa artinya Sasuke sedang cemburu? batin Sakura bersorak.

Ditambah stelan Sasuke yang membuat siapapun meleleh dibuatnya. Hanya mengenakan kaos putih dibalut jaket hitam dan celana jeans hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin cool.

Kurang dari setengah jam, mereka sampai disebuah perkarangan rumah yang terlihat agak menyeramkan.

Tembok-tembok tertutupi oleh banyaknya tanaman yang merambat serta ilalang tumbuh sangat lebat seperti dipadang ilalang.

"Sasuke-kun? " Sakura meringis melihat rumah ini.

"Ini rumah Sara. Setelah Sara dinyatakan meninggal keluarganya berpindah ke Kirigakure. Mereka meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja.. " terang Sasuke.

Sakura sangat heran melihat ada kakek tua berbaju putih memasuki rumah itu.

Yang lebih mengherankan, kakek tua itu melihat kearahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki rumah.

"T-tungggu! " serunya berlari keluar dari mobil. Sasuke segera mengikuti Sakura berlari.

"Sakura! "

GRREB.

Sasuke langsung menahan pergelangan tangan mungil Sakura setelah mencapainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Sasuke intens.

"Ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam rumah itu! " alis Sasuke menukik, tidak mungkin ada orang yang datang kerumah angker seperti ini.

Tetapi rasa penasaran yang amat besar membuat Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit melangkah untuk mendekati pintu rumah yang tergembok rapi.

"Kau lihat, rumah ini dikunci dari luar. Tidak mungkin ada orang masuk" cetus Sasuke.

"Sungguh Sasuke-kun. Aku melihatnya, aku juga merasakan energi yang sama ketika Sara dekat denganku seperti di ruangan kurikulum vite waktu itu.. " gumam Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Mundurlah.. " titah Sasuke.

1

2

3

BRAK.

Sasuke menendang daun pintu yang terlihat sudah rapuh tersebut. Sekali tendangan tidak berhasil, setelah beberapa kali percobaan pendobrakan itu dilakukan, akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan gembok yang sudah terlepas disana.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari isi rumah ini semenjak sembilan tahun terakhir Sasuke memasukinya. Hanya saja, sebagian perabotan sudah tidak ada dan sebagian lagi tertutup kain putih dengan debu yang sangat tebal. Sarang laba-laba terlihat dimana-mana.

Sakura masuk dengan langkah pelan, kini perasaannya sulit untuk diartikan. Rasa pengap serta degupan jantung yang kencang terus mengiringi langkahnya.

Sasuke berjalan didepan tak jauh dari dirinya.

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura.

"Sakura! "

Sakura P. O. V

"Sakura! " aku mendengar Sasuke-kun memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Kemudian suaranya menghilang. Oh tidak, Sasuke-kun tolong aku. Aku sangat ketakutan. Tapi dimana aku?

"Sara! Makan dulu jangan langsung berangkat! " suara seorang perempuan paruh baya yang kini terdengar olehku.

"Tidak Bu! Aku bawa bekal saja, makannya bersama Sasuke-kun! " seru seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar.

Oh Kami-Sama! Itu Sara!.

Aku percis berada didepannya sekarang. Dia sedang memakai sepatunya dengan terburu. Dan HAP! Sara melewatiku begitu saja, dia tidak melihatku yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya?

Aku mengikuti langkahnya dan tiba disekolah setelah kami menaiki bus. Sungguh, jantungku sekarang ingin keluar dari dadaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?

Sara memasuki kelas untuk menyimpan tasnya, kemudian Sara mengeluarkan buku bergegas keluar kembali dan menuju perpustakaan. Aku melihat tanggal yang berada dikelasnya, hari rabu tanggal 19 September 2007!

Dari kelas Sara menuju keperpustakaan harus melewati beberapa ruangan seperti ruangan komputer dan lab.

Sara berhenti didepan pintu lab ketika ia mendengar bisikan seseorang. Sara nampaknya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan seseorang didalam lab tersebut. Ugh, aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Sara mengintip dibalik kaca yang sejajar dengan kepalanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sara mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang berada didalam lab tersebut juga melihat kearahnya. ia ketahuan.

Sara berlari keperpustakaan begitupun denganku.

"Tidak mungkin... " gumam Sara yang terdengar olehku.

"Sara, apa yang terjadi? " aku mencoba untuk mengetahui peristiwa barusan dan itu hanya sia-sia. Sara sama sekali tidak mendengar dan melihatku.

"Sara! " aku berusaha dan tetap hasilnya sama.

"Sara! /Sakura! " aku menoleh cepat karena aku mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu aku kenal memanggil kami berdua.

"Sara! /Sakura! " dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menggelap. Aku menarik nafasku mencoba melonggarkan dadaku dari pengapnya keadaanku sekarang.

"Sakura! " satu tarikan nafas dan aku membuka kedua mataku. Sasuke-kun!

"Sakura? "

GREB.

Aku menangis dan langsung menerjang tubuh tegapnya karena aku sangat senang ia berada didekatku sekarang.

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa" gumam Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sakura POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kumogakure, 16.55 pm..

Kumogakure adalah kota kecil yang berbatasan langsung dengan Konoha serta Kirigakure.

Letaknya yang strategis karena tidak ada keanggotaan satuan polisi yang bertugas didaerah yang sebagian besar berupa hutan lebat ini membuatnya sering dijadikan tempat untuk bertransaksi barang haram dari sejumlah mafia. Setidaknya begitulah keterangan dari warga yang tinggal didekatnya.

Dan untuk membuktikannya, Shikamaru mengadakan riset khusus bersama Sasori dan juga kedua anggota ANBU Lee serta Kiba untuk mencari kebenaran dari cerita-cerita masyarakat.

Shikamaru dan anggota ANBU mendirikan basecamp ditempat yang tersembunyi hingga memudahkan untuk melakukan pengintaian dan juga peralatan yang lainnya untuk disimpan disana.

"Jalur ini sering dilewati transportasi dari perusahaan C'Lord, kalian harus memasangkan kamera pengawas dititik yang terbuka namun juga sangat aman. Bila perlu, kita harus menanam pelacak kedalam truk-truk itu.. " intruksi dari Sasori selaku Leader dalam tim untuk rekan-rekannya. Sasori kali ini didapuk menjadi ketua tim pengintaian.

Semua anggota termasuk Shikamaru mengangguk yakin.

"Bagaiman Shikamaru? Kita bisa memulainya sekarang? "

"Kita hanya menunggu konfirmasi dari server pusat, yah seperti yang kau ketahui disini sangat minim signal.. " Sasori mengangguk dan menyalakan headset kecil yang bertengger ditelinganya.

"Lee! Sisirlah jalur utara dan Kiba kau jalur selatan, kita bertemu kembali disini satu jam lagi. Aku ingin pekerjaan kita kali ini sangat rapi, tak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan!Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. "

"Baik! "

"Baik! "

"Baik! "

Keempat anggota ANBU berpencar untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing menyisir wilayah dijalur yang sering dilewati truk-truk besar milik perusahaan C'Lord.

Tapi, bukan truk pengangkut material yang dibawa yang mereka curigai. Melainkan praktek terselubung yang terjadi berhubungan dengan sindikat mafia kelas atas seperti pejabat atas C'Lord dan para petinggi aliansi yang bernaung dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa itu.

Shikamaru terlihat memasangkan semacam alat penangkal signal diatas pohon dan mulai merangkai peralatan kesayangannya disana.

Bertepatan dengan itu ada sebuah truk tangki melewatinya. Shikamaru bersembunyi dan dengan sigap menodongkan pistol sebagai kewaspadaannya. Hanya lewat, tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai dari truk tangki tersebut.

Perkiraan Shikamaru salah. Sekitar 1 kilometer keselatan dari titik keberadaan Shikamaru, truk tangki tersebut berhenti. Kiba mengencangkan sebuah kamera pengawas dalam dahan harus berhenti sejenak karena mendengar truk yang berhenti.

Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon, segera saja ia menghubungi Sasori untuk melaporkan truk tangki yang sangat aneh ini.

"06, Kiba disini! . Truk tangki baru saja berhenti 10 meter dariku. Aku tetap dalam posisi waspada. Roger! "

"Roger! Tetap perhatikan! "

Seperti perintah awal, semua anggota berkumpul dititik utama basecamp mereka kecuali Kiba. Kiba bertugas mewaspadai pergeragakan awak truk yang dirasa sangat mencurigakan tersebut. Untuk apa selama puluhan menit truk itu berhenti ditengah hutan dan awak sopir diketahui tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa?

Sasori, Shikamaru juga Lee mengawasi lewat kamera pengawas dan berkoordinasi dengan Kiba.

"Titik utara clear! " lapor Lee.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia sedang lakukan? "

"Supir itu tidak tertidur, apa artinya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang lain? " ucap Shikamaru.

"07 disini! Kiba, sebutkan posisimu! "

"10 meter dari target, Leader! "

"Terlalu Jauh! Pasang pelacak audio. Roger! "

"Roger! "

Kiba berusaha mendekati truk dengan mengendap-ngendap. Sopir yang bertubuh tambun dan berkepala pelontos itupun tak menyadari jika Kiba berada di samping luar pintu truk dengan posisi bertiarap. Tangan Kiba terjulur dan menempelkan alat pelacak audio disana.

Setelahnya, Kiba kembali mengendap-ngendap ketempat persembunyiannya.

"06, Clear! "

"Balik ketitik awal. Roger! "

"Roger! "

"Bagaimana Shikamaru, kau mendengar sesuatu? "

"Tidak ada percakapan.. "

Kiba tiba dibasecamp 5 menit kemudian. Keadaan sekarang semakin menggelap karena matahari tergantikan oleh bulan.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu hampir satu jam. Truk-truk besar mulai terlihat. Bukankah ini aneh? Jika mengangkut hasil material pada malam hari?.

"Sasori, kau harus mendengar ini! " Shikamaru menyerahkan headset yang terhubung dengan audio yang terpasang ditruk tangki itu.

'Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Pal? '

'Perbatasan banyak sekali aparat, aku tidak bisa leluasa bergerak disana! '

'Ketua pasti murka! Aku tidak berani pulang hari ini'

'Kalo begitu kita lakukan sekarang, Pal!

'Apa semua jalur aman? '

'Sejauh ini aku rasa masih aman. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku, kita lakukan sekarang'

'Berapa gadis yang kau bawa kali ini, Rooster? '

'Cukup banyak, lima orang dan dua diantaranya masih perawan! '

'Bagus, Ketua tidak akan murka jika kita berhasil membawa mereka padanya'

Fakta baru terkuak, bahwa mereka juga melakukan penculikan terhadap gadis? . Kasus kali ini membuat ANBU tercengang. Benar-benar jaringan yang sangat kejam dan berbahaya.

"Target mulai beraksi. Persiapkan diri kalian, misi kita tidak hanya melakukan pengintaian tapi kita juga akan menyelamatkan para gadis itu. Cek senjata kalian" ketiga anggota mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 18. 23 pm..

Gadis musim semi itu meletakkan botol minuman mineral dimeja.

Sasuke datang membawa sup krim ayam hangat dikedua tangannya.

"Kau masih lemas. Makanlah.. " wajah Sakura masih mengkerut mengingat hal detail yang mungkin saja menjadi bahan investigasinya terhadap Sara dari peristiwa sore tadi.

Ia memang belum menceritakannya kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke kini mulai faham apa yang sebenarnya telah Sakura alami. Ini bagian dari dunia supranatural.

"Rabu 19 September 2007.. " gumam Sakura lemah.

Sasuke tertegun, bukankah hari dimana Sara menghilang?

Sasuke mencoba tenang. Banyak artikel diinternet yang mempubliskan misteri hilangnya Sara pada 2007 silam kan? Mungkin saja Sakura membaca salah satu artikel tersebut. Begitu pemikiran Sasuke.

"Seorang pria diruangan lab.. Aku tidak melihatnya" Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

Sasuke POV

Seseorang didalam lab?

Sara pernah mengatakan hal ini dulu, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya waktu itu.

#Flashback

"Sara! " aku terus memanggilnya karena bel sudah berdering. Tasnya sudah tergeletak dimeja sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Sara! " itu dia. Sara baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Apakah Sara belum mengerjakan tugas?

"Sasuke-kun! Seseorang didalam lab-

"Kenapa kalian masih diluar! Masuk! " titah dari Haruma Sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku.

"Ha'i.. " aku segera berjalan seraya 'menyeret' Sara kedalam kelas.

Keadaan Sara sangat berbeda. Ia cenderung diam dan tak mau berbicara saat dikelas. Padahal dia adalah orang terbawel yang ada disekitarku. Dan meskipun sedang ada Sensei yang mengajar, Sara akan tetap berceloteh.

Hingga akhirnya bel tanda berakhir jam pelajaran sekolahpun berdering. Sara dijadwalkan piket pada hari ini. Sebenarnya aku akan bertanding basket di sekolah Shibuya sekarang. Tapi aku khawatir dengan Sara.

"Cepat pergilah Sasuke-kun, kalo kau terlambat kau tidak bisa menjadi pemain inti kan? "

"Hn, nanti saja setelah kau selesai.. "

"Ini sangat lama, cepat sana-

"Sasuke! Kita pergi satu rombongan! " seru Jugo.

"Tuh'kan? Cepat sana! "

"Kau yakin? "

Sara mengangguk dan aku percaya kepadanya. Aku pergi meninggalkan Sara..

#FlashbackOff

Sakura menyesap teh hangat yang dipesan, tatapan matanya masih kosong dan jaketku yang masih bertengger pada tubuhnya seolah-olah 'menelan' dirinya. Mata emeraldnya memerah karena menangis tadi. Tapi kenapa ia terlihat sangat cantik saat ini, hidung mungilnya sedikit memerah serta bibir khas cherrynya yang memerah. Aku sudah tidak waras? Aku menggeleng pelan untuk menetralisir perasaanku yang seperti ini disaat keadaan yang tidak tepat.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? " kepala Sakura mengadah kepadaku. Manis.

"Aku bertemu Sara dan juga kau tadi.. " cicitnya.

Ya tentu saja kita sudah bertemu sejak aku menjemputnya di sekolahkan?.

"Diperpustakaan sekolah, 19 September 2007.. " lanjutnya.

"Apa!? " kedua tangan Sakura menyangga pada meja dan itu menjadi kebiasaannya saat ia membicarakan hal-hal serius, setahuku.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan mulai menceritakan yang ia alami hingga seperti ini.

"Sara melewati lab ketika dia akan keperpustakaan, saat itulah Sara mendengar bisikan yang membuanya terkejut dan juga ketakutan. Sara berlari keperpustakaan kemudian kau memanggilnya.. " ujar Sakura dengan suara lemahnya. Matanya yang sayu menatapku penuh keyakinan.

Sakura menyaksikan kejadian itu? Dia berada disana saat itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat siapa pria diruangan lab tersebut.. " lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dulu saat disekolahan kami.. " ucap apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Sakura menatapku intens seakan banyak sekali misteri yang dia ingin sampaikan kepadaku.

"Dengar.. Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Kau tidak mempercayaiku! Saat aku berada dirumah Sara, aku mengalami semacam 'perjalanan' menembus waktu. Aku berada di tanggal 19 September 2007, aku juga melihat Ibunya Sara!" ini dia. Sakura tidak berada disana ketika ia berumur 8 tahun kan, tidak ada anak kecil berambut pink saat itu, mana mungkin? Jadi dia 'baru saja' ada disana, disekolahku 9 tahun silam.

Aku diam berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis ini. Sara yang membawanya kesana. Sara ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu mengenai misteri tentangnya melalui Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menyebutkan letak semua barang yang ada dikelasmu pada 2007 silam.. " aku tetap diam padahal aku sudah mempercayainya, aku ingin menunggu Sakura menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya memang benar adanya.

"Meja berjajar kearah horizontal dengan empat meja setiap baris, Sara menaruh tasnya dibarisan kedua berdekatan dengan jendela dan kalender berada dimeja guru.." sudah. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat "Aku mempercayaimu, semua yang kau katakan tepat. Maaf" dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Hari ini secara pribadi aku membuka kembali kasus Sara 9 tahun silam, dan kau maukan menjadi partnerku? " ujarku dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Habiskan supmu.. " Sakura mulai menyuap kuah sup krim yang masih mengepul itu dan menghentikan kegiataannya karena ponsel yang berada ditasnya berdering.

'Siapa? ' batinku.

"Moshi-moshi.. Gaara-kun, ada apa? "

'Gaara? Sial! Untuk apa simerah itu menelpon Sakura? '

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau melamun.. "

'Ini gara-gara simerah itu pasti' tentu saja dalam batinku.

"Hn, kemarikan ponselmu" kulihat wajahnya menekuk sesaat tapi ia tetap menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa? " tanyanya.

Aku memprogram ponsel miliknya agar terhubung dengan GPS milikku. Kemanapun sakura pergi, aku akan tahu.

"Aku mencatatkan nomorku disana, hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu" dia mengangguk patuh.

"Kita pulang sekarang, jangan menerima telpon dari siapapun yang akan mengganggu istirahatmu nanti! " dia mulai cemberut lagi dan aku menyukainya.

"Meskipun itu telpon darimu? " skak mat. Aku gelagapan karena memang itu yang ingin aku katakan tanpa mengatakannya.

"Hn, kecuali aku! " tegasku masih dengan tampang 'sok' tenangku.

"Kenapa? " argh! Kenapa dia cerewet sekali.

"Karena sekarang kita adalah partner dan kau tidak boleh membantahnya. Satu lagi, jangan cerewet!. "

Sasuke POV End.

To be continue...

A/N : Hai minna :D #watados. Pertama author mau minta maaf dulu untuk keterlambatannya dengan alasan yg sering author bicarakan. Author senang membaca review, dari kalian semua tpi kali ini author gak bisa balas maaf minna.. untuk chapter 5 ini semoga kalian puas, dan author juga masih membutuhkan review dari kalian.

So, any review please?

Sign,

Aurynda.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 _but_

The Story REAL by Me.

Sakura Of The Sun.

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **AU. Alur berantakan. OOC**_

 ** _Umpatan. Banyak Typo. Monoton dll._**

 ** _Don't Like? Just don't read._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Is_**

 ** _Begin...!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Kumogakure, 22. 34 pm...

Empat anggota ANBU berusaha memperbanyak bukti, kewaspadaan terus ditingkatkan selaras dengan pengintaian mereka terhadap kawanan yang berkumpul dihutan Kumogakure karena mereka tidak bisa sembarangan melintasi perbatasan yang dimana disana terdapat banyak sekali aparat.

Ini tentu saja sangat merugikan mereka, tapi ini keuntungan bagi ANBU untuk mensabotase pergerakan mereka dan melakukan investigasi lebih jauh terhadap gembong mafia besar ini.

Dengan rentan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu, para ANBU belum melakukan aksinya untuk menyergap awak truk yang diduga sebagai pekerja di C'Lord corp.

"Leader, kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Pelaku berada didepan mata kita!" seru Kiba.

"Tidak semudah itu Kiba, kita harus melakukan mediasi, jika tidak berhasil terpaksa rencana B kita lakukan, " ujar Sasori.

"Mereka pasti akan terkejut melihat kita mengepungnya seperti ini, cara mediasi tidak akan berhasil menurutku, " ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Tim! Lee, aku tugaskan kau melindungi korban saat kontak senjata terjadi, "

"Baik, Leader! "

"Kiba dan Shikamaru, kita akan melakukan pengepungan disegala arah, diperkirakan saat ini pelaku hanya 4 sampai 5 orang saja, kita tidak tahu pasti kekuatan serta perlawanan mereka nanti dan pastikan alat komunikasi kita tetap berjalan lancar, "

"Baik! " "Baik! "

"Baik, Leader! ".

Akhirnya dalam waktu yang tepat mereka berempat bergerak mengikuti intruksi dari Sasori.

Semua bergerak senyap. Lee dan Shikamaru mengendap-ngendap membuka truk box yang diduga didalamnya berisi gadis sekapan yang tadi dibicarakan oleh pelaku.

Hanya bermodalkan obeng serta alat khusus,Shikamaru dengan cekatan membuka kunci trukbox. Lee bersiaga melindungi Shikamaru dengan senjata laras panjang yang selalu setia bertengger dikedua tangannya.

KRRKK ..

"Berhasil!"

"Kau bahkan hanya perlu tiga puluh detik untuk membukanya,Shika!" sahut Lee.

Trukbox terbuka dan terdengar ringisan gadis yang sepertinya mulutnya tersumpal. Klik. Lee menghidupkan senter hingga penerangan didalam menjadi lebih baik.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa para bandot seperti mereka menculik para gadis!" umpat Shikamaru . Lee hanya menggeleng pelan merasa iba dengan kelima gadis yang diikat secara bersamaan dan mereka menangis.

"Sstt..diamlah! Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Kami akan membebaskan kalian, kalian mengerti?" kelima gadis dengan berbeda surai tersebut mengangguk diam.

"Lee, aku butuh pisaumu," ujar Shikamaru seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu Lee bawa.

"Kubilang ini sangat berguna, cepat."

Lee dan Shikamaru mempercepat pekerjaan mereka. Pasalnya, diluar sana terdengar suara hantaman yang lumayan keras.

"Lee! Tetap lindungi kami," seru Shikamaru diikuti anggukan mantap dari Lee.

"Kalian tetaplah bersama, tetap dibelakang kami dan tunggu intruksi ,sedangkan kami akan mengawasi terlebih dahulu," kelimanya mengangguk dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ayo Lee!"

Shikamaru beserta Lee keluar terlebih dahulu, diawasinya setiap titik dan mereka mendapati satu orang bertubuh tambun juga plontos sudah terkapar ditanah disamping trukbox.

Sementara ditempat yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan Lee dan Shikamaru. Sasori serta Kiba berusaha melumpuhkan tiga dari 4 kawanan yang diduga bagian dari mafia yang berkedok sebagai supir truk yang bekerja diperusahaan C'Lord. Satu orang telah berhasil Sasori lumpuhkan karena berusaha menembakkan pistol kepada Kiba yang berada dihadapannya. Hanya terlihat dua orang yang kini berusaha mengambil senjata dalam truk mereka.

Kontak senjata tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Sasori dan Kiba bersembunyi dibelakang pohon pinus tua yang digunakan untuk tameng mereka.

"Sial! Mereka mempunyai banyak senjata! Benar-benar sialan!" umpat Kiba.

"Aku tidak melihat yang satunya lagi, kemana dia?," ujar Sasori ditengah bisingnya suara tembakan dari kedua pelaku.

"Kau benar. Mereka hanya dua orang! Ah sial, kuharap dia akan mati tersandung!"

"Ck! Sudah berapakali kau mengumpat hari ini Kiba," sahut Sasori.

"Cih!"

Kiba menembak disisi kanan sedangkan Sasori disisi Kiri.

Para gadis yang telah bebas diarahkan menuju barak dimana markas sementara ANBU dibuat.

Suara hujaman peluru terdengar jelas hingga menciptakan ketegangan dan ketakutan diantara mereka. Lee berusaha menenangkan mereka setelah menggiring kelimanya menuju barak.

"Disini aman. Kalian tunggulah," titah Lee. Tentu saja para gadis menuruti semua perintah ANBU. Mereka sangat ketakutan dan berharap ANBU segera memulangkan mereka.

Shikamaru mulai mendekati arena perang dan mulai membidik sasaran.

"Lumayan! Sasori dan Kiba tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi sekarang kalian yang tidak akan bergerak," ujarnya seraya membidikkan tembakan tepat kearah pelaku yang bersembunyi dibalik truk.

Senyap dan tepat. Kedua pelaku sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dan ketika itupula kepala bersurai merah menyembul

dibalik pohon pinus yang banyak sekali bekas peluru yang menghantam dahannya.

"Cih! Kukira mereka kehabisan stok peluru."

"Sangat merepotkan. Sniper ANBU tidak bisa berkutik," ujar Shikamaru sarkatik. Sasori mendecih. Baginya Shikamaru datang disaat yang tepat. Karena memang pelaku tidak membiarkan Sasori dan Kiba untuk membalas tembakan barang sekalipun.

"Satu orang lolos," lanjutnya.

"Merepotkan. Kita tidak bisa menikmati liburan akhir pekan mulai detik ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura POV.

Huffh..Aku sudah berguling kekiri dan kekanan tapi tidak bisa tertidur. Apalagi peristiwa tadi sore sangat menggangguku,seakan ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahku sekarang padahal inikan kamarku,tidak ada orang lain ,ya selain aku sebagai pemilik kamar ini. Jaket hitam yang menggantung dipintu mengingatkannya akan sesosok pemilik dari jaket tersebut. Sangat hangat dan perhatian. Aku blushing dengan hanya mengingatnya saja.

Energiku benar-benar seperti terkuras saat dimana aku mengalami peristiwa tadi sore. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa tertidur karena rasa letih ini,namun mataku tidak bisa. Ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa tidur!

Minum susu coklat hangat? Kaasan sudah menyeduhkanku susu tadi. Makan ramen? Tidak. Mataku melirik ponsel yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Aku berpikir apakah Sasuke-kun sudah tidur? Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dengan keberanian yang aku kumpulkan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya pesan. Err, aku hanya bosan. Itu saja.

To : Uchiha Sasuke

'Oyasumi'.

Sent. Haahh..aku merasa lega. Wajahku sangat terbakar saat ini, ugh pasti Sasuke-kun mengira aku sedang merindukannya atau aku seorang gadis yang centil. Arg! Pesanku sudah terkirim dan tidak mungkin di-cancle. Bagaimana ini?

Sedetik kemudian, aku hampir melompat dari ranjangku saat ini karena merasa kaget. Ponselku berbunyi dan itu panggilan dari Sasuke-kun!.

Aku segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn. Kenapa kau belum tidur?," ucapnya penuh dengan penuntutan.

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak. Sasuke-kun terdengar sedang marah. Ugh bagaimana ini, pasti aku sudah mengganggunya.

"E-etto..aku hanya belum bisa tidur. Baiklah aku akan segera tidur,sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun-"

"Hn. Oyasumi Sakura. Cepatlah tidur," jawab Sasuke dengan suara sedikit melemah.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan mematikan panggilan telponnya. Wajahku sangat merah!

'Oyasumi Sakura. Cepatlah tidur' hanya kata-kata seperti itu yang Sasuke-kun ucapkan dan terdengar sangat perhatian itu semua cukup menjadi mantra pengantar tidurku dengan senyuman disepanjang malam ini.

Sakura POV end.

.

.

.

Markas ANBU.

"Sasori sudah melapor,Teme?," tanya pria kuning jabrik yang saat ini sedang berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku rasa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu sekarang,"

"alat kontak mereka juga berjalan dengan lancar, aku harap mereka berhasil." Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

Keduanya berfokus untuk memantau para rekannya yang sedang melakukan misi diperbatasan kota Kumogakure ditengah malam ini.

Drrrt..

Ditengah kegiatannya,Sasuke melihat jika ponselnya bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat siapa pelaku yang mengirimnya pesan tengah malam seperti ini. Sakura?ungkapnya dalam hati.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke segera mendial nomor gadis musim semi tersebut. Tak sampai tiga detik panggilannya terjawab.

Sasuke POV.

'Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun..'

"Hn. Kenapa kau belum tidur?," ucapku penuh penekanan. Aku sudah menyuruhnya agar langsung beristirahat setelah aku mengantarkannya pulang tadi.

Naruto merubah mimik wajahnya saat tahu jika aku sedang berbicara dengan Sakura diponsel.

'E-etto..aku hanya belum bisa tidur. Baiklah aku akan segera tidur sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun-'

"Oyasumi Sakura. Cepatlah tidur.." ucapku dengan sedikit lembut. Jujur saja aku sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sakura karena nada ucapanku seperti seorang yang sedang marah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanya saja, dia sangat lelah tadi. Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyumanku, dasar gadis keras kepala.

"Teme..bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan?," tuh kan. Dengan raut wajahnya yang berbinar Naruto-dobe pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memojokkanku. Dan sejak kapan jika Naruto-dobe memanggil Sakura seperti itu? Sok dekat sekali.

"Hn" kulihat Naruto-dobe menyerah jika aku sudah mengeluarkan mantra ampuhku untuk mengacuhkan celotehannya.

"Naruto. Menurutmu, mengapa ada seseorang yang diam-diam memotret Sakura?," tanyaku dengan tenang dan serius agar si kuning jabrik didepanku ini tidak bersikap konyol saat aku berbicara mengenai Sakura.

"Jika bukan fans,kemungkinan dia adalah mata-mata," jawabnya santai.

"Mengapa harus Sakura?,"

"Karena dia...mungkin dia terlihat selalu bersamamu atau karena dia pacarmu? Aku tidak tahu!," ungkapnya seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Aku berusaha mencerna pernyataan Naruto. Mengapa kali ini aku sependapat dengan Naruto-dobe. Jika mata-mata,maka benar Sakura adalah bagian dari target mereka. Tidak bisa seperti ini, aku harus segera menghentikan aksi mereka sebelum hal yang lebih jauh terjadi.

Memang akhir-ikhir ini aku selalu merasa gelisah, tapi aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Dan Sakura, kuakui dia sedikit ceroboh. Aku mengkhawatirkannya! Hn.

Sasuke POP end.

Jam diruangan sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Naruto terkantuk-kantuk hingga kepala kuningnya mempentur layar laptop miliknya. Ia segera membuka matanya, dan mencari atau melakukan apapun agar tidak merasa mengantuk. Mulai dari bermain game hingga memakan ramen yang entah sudah ke-berapa cup. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia lebih tenang mengerjakan suatu berkas yang membuatnya terjaga sampai detik ini. Mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan lain dibandingkan menyebutnya dengan lemburan, yaitu mengawasi rekan mereka yang sampai saat ini tidak ada laporan dan semua komunikasi di Kumogakure terputus. Mungkin pengaruh signal dan juga cuaca buruk disana, pikir mereka.

Alat komunikasi kembali menyala membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas menghubungi Sasori selaku Leader dalam misi kali ini.

Sasuke berjengit dengan laporan yang Sasori tuturkan. Mereka melumpuhkan tiga orang pelaku dan meloloskan satu orang pelaku. Dan yang membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut ialah pembebasan lima gadis yang hendak dibawakan kepada ketua mereka. Sasori cs akan pulang membawa kelima gadis sekapan. Ini kasus yang luput dari pantauannya, jadi selama ini mafia ini juga menculik dan memperdaya para gadis?.

Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk bandar dan juga mafia melakukan kejahatan dengan memperdaya gadis. Tapi mereka mempunyai kekuasaan, tentu saja ini akan mudah jika mereka hanya ingin 'membeli' semua wanita tanpa harus menculiknya. Tentu hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lainnya. Kasus yang benar-benar rumit. Belum lagi kasus Sara yang membuat kepala Sasuke semakin berdenyut dibuatnya, ia akan memperjuangkan janjinya untuk tetap membuka kasus hilangnya Sara 9 tahun lalu.

Tak terasa fajar menyingsing begitu cepat. Para ANBU yang melakukan misi telah kembali,plus kelima gadis yang diperkirakan masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Sasori sebagai kapten tim dihadapkan dengan Sasuke selaku Ketua ANBU Level A untuk melakukan rincian laporannya.

"Jadi, pengangkut hasil material hanya kedok semata dan mereka melakukan transaksi termasuk gadis-gadis itu?," ujar Sasuke memcahkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ya, awalnya tim tidak akan melumpuhkan pelaku. Tetapi pelaku mempunyai banyak senjata dan melakukan perlawanan. Mereka menyekap para gadis dan berusaha membawanya kepada 'Ketua', kami memiliki banyak bukti dan melakukan operasi sesuai prosedur," ungkap Sasori.

Tok! Tok!

Shikamaru datang membawa kotak dan sejumlah data-data.

"Apa aku melewatkan bagian terpenting?,"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Mendokusai. Harusnya hari ini aku bersantai di dibelakang halaman rumahku," ujarnya malas.

"Ck!."

"Kami meminta kepada pasukan ANBU wanita untuk mengurus gadis-gadis. Semua gadis berasal dari desa-desa pesisir. Satu diantaranya mengaku jika ia pernah bekerja disuatu tempat yang sangat aneh, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dua hari setelah berhenti, ia menjadi korban penculikan. Bukankah ini sangat aneh?" tukas Shikamaru.

"Hn, kita masih membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menyelidikan selanjutnya. Apakah mereka merasa tertekan berada disini?,"

"Kurasa tidak, mereka merasa aman," ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku ingin gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang. Siapa nama gadis itu?,"

"Matsuri,"

"Ya, besok."

 **.**

.

.

.

Kirigakure,

Malam yang sangat hitam dan berkabut di Kirigakure.

Perusahaan C'Lord yang menjulang tinggi nampak tidak menghentikan aktivitas barang sedetikpun. Pemimpin C'Lord pun tak luput mengawasi pekerjanya. Dengan wajah penuh kemarahan ia melemparkan map kuning yang sebelumnya dibawakan oleh asistennya.

Jelas Orochimaru sangat marah, map kuning itu menunjukkan laporan dari grafik keuangan dan investasi yang diperoleh C'Lord satu bulan ini. Dari data yang didapat, perusahaan mengalami grafik menurun yang cukup anjlok untuk saham dan keuangan.

"KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI !" Murka Orochimaru.

Yugao sang sekretarispun hanya menunduk takut. Ia tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan Orochimaru saat seperti ini. Kemarahan Orochimaru adalah neraka baginya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka! Bukankah mereka mendesak untuk bisa berinvestasi diperusahaanku! Tapi apa sekarang?!" geram Orochimaru.

"Ha'i Orochimaru-sama. Mereka langsung mengundurkan diri setelah tahu jika C'Lord mendapatkan surat pengusutan dari Konoha khususnya dari Badan Keamanan Konoha. Ini mengakibatkan grafik saham dan keuangan kita takut-

"Hentikan! ANBU penyebab dari semua ini? Cih! Jadi mereka sudah mulai mencurigai perusahaanku?!"

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! Baiklah, jika itu yang mereka inginkan aku akan bergerak bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berpikir, bocah tengik sialan!" PRANGG!

Orochimaru melemparkan guci mahal koleksinya hingga tak berbentuk. Yugao hanya diam menunduk dan sangat ketakutan.

"Keluar!" Yugao berlari keluar meninggalkan atasannya yang amat sangat murka itu.

"Brengs*k!"

Ternyata Orochimaru salah, ia berpikir jika perusahaannya akan tetap aman disamping 'pekerjaan' kotornya yang sebenarnya menjadi kedok utama dari perusahaannya ini. Tapi sekarang, ANBU bahkan akan memulai menginvestigasi perusahaannya.

Telpon berdering ketika Orochimaru akan melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap benda-benda malang yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan kesal ia tetap mengangkat telpon sialan itu,begitu pikir Orochimaru.

"Ada apa!, Hidan?!"

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi? Kau katakan jika perusahaan akan tetap aman! Tapi apa, ANBU akan mengaudit perusahaanmu!" Bentak Hidan disebrang sana.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku akan membereskannya segera,kau jangan khawatir!"

"Cih! Kau mengatakan itu ribuan kali kepadaku! Kuharap kali ini kau tidak membual. Jika tidak, aku akan menarik semua uang dan sahamku!"

DREGG!

Dengan kasar Orochimaru membantingkan telpon, kemarahannya kali ini sangat bukan main-main. Orochimaru menggeram dan berjanji, jika ia akan segera menghabisi ANBU.

Belum lagi rasa kemarahan yang amat membara dalam jiwanya mereda, Orochimaru harus menelan pil yang sangat pahit mengetahui beberapa bawahannya telah dilumpuhkan dan merampas gadis-gadis miliknya.

"ANBU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Kamis sore adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Selain jadwal sekolah berolah raga dan memulai jam ekstra kulikuler yang terisi dengan kegiatan-kegiatan melelahkan. Tak lupa juga hukuman yang sedang ia derita bersama kedua sahabatnya Hinata dan Ino. Kini ketiganya duduk beralaskan rumput alami ditaman sekolah bermandikan matahari sore dan angin yang sangat menyejukkan. Seperti kebanyakan gadis remaja lainnya,mereka juga tak luput membicarakan hal-hal ringan khas remaja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kesalon hari ini, aku akan pulang dan tertidur sampai besok!," seru Ino.

"Hey Pig, kau akan terlihat seperti pig saat kau terbangun nanti," ledek Sakura seraya tertawa.

"Iss Jidat, awas kau yah," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar gerutuan Ino. Hinata hanya tertawa ringan melihat kedua sahabatnya yang selalu seperti ini.

"Aku merasa bosan dengan semua pria yang ada disekolah ini. Tidak ada yang menarik,hahh andai saja aku berada disekolahan para model pasti semua siswanya sangat cool dan tampan kyaaaa~" jerit Ino dengan nada centilnya. Sakura hanya sweetdrop sedangkan Hinata meringis pelan. Ino setiap saat hanya membicarakan pria tampan dan tampan saja.

"Kurasa kau harus segera pulang dan tidur saja,Pig!"

"Hah kau ini Jidat, apa kalian tidak ingin setiap hari dikelilingi pria-pria tampan?." mata Ino berbinar ketika menceritakan tampannya model-model yang berada disekolahan khusus model. Sakura nampak tidak mempedulikan obrolan gadis blonde yang selalu tentang pria tampan. Hinata terlalu polos dan selalu mendengarkan apapun yang dibicarakan Ino. Sakura memejamkan mata mencoba merasakan rileks dengan tiupan angin yang melambai diparasnya.

'Sakura...' ia membuka matanya mendengar bisikan yang jelas bukan suara Ino maupun Hinata. Ino sibuk berbicara dan Hinata sibuk mendengarkan. Jadi, siapa?

'Sakura...' apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang? Sakura mencoba menengok kedua sahabatnya dan bertanya kepada mereka.

"Hinata Ino, kalian mendengar seseorang memanggilku?," keduanya menggeleng.

"Sakura-chan terlalu banyak melamun," gumam Hinata. Ino mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mungkin saja," Sakura menjawab singkat dengan sedikit senyumannya.

'Tapi suara ini, Sara. Ini suara Sara' batin Sakura.

"..chan...Sakura-chan!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Hinata menepuk pelan bahu kirinya dan hanya melihat Sakura intens. "Kau melamun lagi," ujar Hinata.

"M..maaf,"

"Kenapa meminta maaf, sebaiknya Sakura-chan segera pulang. Sakura-chan bisa ikut denganku, Kakakku sudah menunggu disana,"

"Iya Jidat. Atau kau bersamaku saja, jangan menolak aku mohon," pinta Ino. Sakura mengangguk kepada Ino dan meminta Hinata untuk pulang saja terlebih dahulu bersama kakaknya.

"Nah..beginikan lebih baik."

Hendak saja Sakura beserta Ino melangkah menuju area parkir mobil mini coover milik Ino, getaran ponsel Sakura menghentikan langkah keduanya. 'Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura. Ia meminta Ino untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sedangkan ia bisa mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke.

'Kau dimana? Aku ada didepan gerbang sekarang,' cecar Sasuke tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Halo'.

"A-iya Sasuke-kun kau ada didepan gerbang? Aku akan kesana!" Sakura segera mendekati mobil Ino yang kini siap keluar dari area parkir dan mengatakan kepada Ino jika ia tidak akan pulang bersama dengannya. Ino sangat ingin tahu alasan Sakura untuk tidak pulang bersamanya dan Sakura mengatakan jika ia sudah dijemput oleh seseorang.

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil Porsche hitam milik Sasuke. Dan mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat intens dari sang pemilik mobil.

"Aku datang kerumahmu dan Ibumu bilang jika kau belum pulang. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, ini hampir jam 6 sore!" cecar Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah ia mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke.

"Aku mengikuti ekskul dan mengerjakan yang lainnya, itu sangat melelahkan dan kenapa kau selalu memarahiku?," ringis Sakura ditengah kecemberutannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengapa ia seperti harus memarahi Sakura yang tidak pulang tepat waktu. Lagipula Sakura memang anak SMA yang pastinya banyak kegiatan setelah jam sekolah selesai. Ada sebuah hal yang membuat Sasuke harus melakukan itu kepada Sakura, perasaan takut atau khawatir. Mungkin.

"Kau partnerku dan kau sangat ceroboh, itu membuatku.. hn sudahlah!"

'Partner' batin Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu seseorang," jelas Sasuke singkat. Sakura tidak bisa menolak, bahkan Sasuke sudah mengantongi izin dari Mebuki untuk menggondol anak gadisnya ini.

"Siapa? dan kita akan kemana?," tanyanya.

"Jangan cerewet. Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Sasuke.

"Huh, kau membuatku penasaran."

"Hn, ini lebih bagus daripada harus membuatmu kelaparan."

"Aku memang lapar!"

Mereka sampai digedung 12 lantai dan merupakan markas dari satuan organisasi ANBU. Sakura sangat tercengang, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan dibawa ke markas ANBU. Tapi untuk apa? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan Sara? ujarnya membatin. Sasuke yang sangat terlihat cool mengenakan seragam khas ANBU namun sedikit berbeda dengan para ANBU yang Sakura temui disetiap langkahnya,mungkin ini menunjukkan jika Sasuke adalah Ketua dari ANBU. Lihat saja, setiap anggota ANBU yang berpapasan akan sangat mengsegani Sasuke layaknya seorang presiden. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Seakan ia bisa merasakan semua tatapan orang dibalik punggungnya.

Sasuke mendatangi seseorang dibalik meja operator entah untuk apa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri kaku menunggunya berbicara dengan seorang wanita petugas disana. Ugh, sesungguhnya Sakura merasa haus dan ia tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia kelaparan.

"Ayo."

Sakura POV.

"Ayo." Sasuke kemudian menuntunku menuju suatu ruangan yang akupun belum tahu. Kami berada dilantai 9 dan melewati banyak sekali ruangan dengan para anggota ANBU yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya. Sampai diujung lorong, ruangannya sangat berbeda dari yang aku lihat. Ini seperti ruang tertutup. Sasuke menekan bel dan seseorang dibalik pintu telah membukanya. Apa, seorang gadis? Apa dia kekasih Sasuke?. Hah aku merasa sangat ingin berteriak. Selama ini Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih?!

"Masuklah," ujar Sasuke seperti biasa. Aku masuk dan mendapati ada dua orang gadis lainnya yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang anggota ANBU wanita. Kenapa banyak sekali gadis disini?.

"Kemarilah, dan perkenalkan ini Matsuri. Matsuri ini Sakura," pungkas Sasuke. Aku bersalaman dengan Matsuri dan memamerkan senyuman terbaikku. "Sakura.." ungkapku. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan ramah "Matsuri.." gumamnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersidekap dihadapan kami berdua, dan sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke harus mengenalkanku kepada kekasihnya. Ugh, aku sangat jengkel aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut situan ayam es ini. Sasuke melirikku dan sepertinya ia faham jika aku sangat kebingungan. Ia berkata "tunggulah.." kepada Matsuri. Sasuke mengajakku kesebuah sofa dengan pemandangan kota Konoha dibalik kaca.

Aku meringis dan sangat jengkel, wajahku mungkin saja berubah jadi angry birds saat ini. Aku duduk dengan hentakan yang lumayan menyita mata elang si tuan ayam. Ia terus menatapku dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan entah sejak kapan aku memajukan bibirku.

"Hn?," kata ambigunya itu kurasa dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan sikapku sekarang. Aku bersidekap dan menajamkan mataku. Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran karena telah berani bersikap seperti itu kepadaku.

"Kau mengajakku kesini dan kau mengenalkanku pada kekasihmu! Memangnya kau mau memamerkan jika kau sudah punya kekasih kepadaku? Hah, aku tidak percaya. Ternyata kau adalah pria mata keranjang, sudah punya kekasih tetapi tetap saja kau memperlakukan gadis lain dengan sangat perhatian!" Cup. Sasuke mencium pipiku. Seketika aku bugkam sementara pipiku sudah berubah warna dari merah terang menjadi merah gelap. Mungkin saja suaraku terdengar sangat keras, disekeliling ruangan orang-orang memelototi kami berdua. Apa-apaan mereka, mereka tidak berhak menguping! Sasuke baru saja mencium pipiku!

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini?," aku menggeleng pelan.

"Matsuri. Dia pernah bekerja untuk seseorang, dia bekerja dirumah yang tidak berpenghuni disebuah pulau. Pekerjaannya sangat aneh, setiap bulan purnama menjelang ia diharuskan menyiapkan rumah itu kemudian ia akan pulang dan diminta kembali lagi tiga hari setelahnya. Matsuri sangat curiga, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat seperti apa saat dirinya pulang. Matsuri melihat seorang gadis yang berteriak, gadis itu kemudian menghilang. Matsuri pergi dan berhenti bekerja. Tapi dua hari setelahnya,ia diculik dan timku berhasil membebaskannya kemarin. Penculikan berkaitan dengan mafia besar yang sedang kami selidiki,"

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun. Jadi apakah ini ada kaitannya denganku?," aku memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada Sasuke-kun karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Iya, kau dan juga Sara," jawabnya.

"Sara...apakah dia.."

"Setelah aku mendengar cerita dari Matsuri, instingku seolah berpusat pada Sara. Penculikan yang sangat tenang dan tidak meninggalkan jejak."

Ya ampun! Aku berharap terjun saja dari sini. Mengapa aku tidak berpikir jernih dahulu. Ini sangat memalukan Kami-sama.

"Hn, bagaimana menurutmu? Satu hal, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih tetapi aku suka jika aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cerewet dan juga sangat pencemburu," ujarnya datar.

"Aku tidak pencemburu!," Ups. Sasuke terlihat menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai menatapku.

"Apakah artinya kau?," kenapa dengan mulutku ini. Ugh!

"Sudahlah kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Matsuri, aku ingin berbicara dengannya!" Sasuke lagi-lagi terseny- tidak dia bukan tersenyum melainkan menyeringai kepadaku. Lihat saja nanti! Ia berdiri dan menumpukan tangan kanannya diatas kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku. Tuan ayam es. Setelahnya, ia berlalu dan berbincang kepada Matsuri hingga akhirnya Matsuri berjalan kearahku. Dan aku tidak menemukan Sasuke diruangan ini sekarang.

"Hai Sakura-chan,mm bolehkan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" sapa Matsuri ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum sumringah. Karena perasaanku saat ini sangat lega. Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku memikirkannya.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku akan memanggilmu Matsuri-nee, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kemarin hidupku sangatlah mengerikan, sampai ANBU menyelamatkanku dan mereka," Matsuri menunjuk kepada empat gadis yang sedang melakukan kegiatan berbeda.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah bekerja disebuah pulau. Penandangannya sangat indah, tetapi juga sangat menyeramkan karena aku tidak melihat satu orangpun disana,hanya ada rumah dari majikanku. Aku sangat takut, tetapi aku butuh uang dan gaji dari aku bekerja disana sangat besar. Setelah beberapa bulan, aku sangat curiga dan mendapati tingkah janggal dari pemilik rumah. Dia selalu membawa gadis, tetapi ketika pulang gadis yang dibawanya selalu hilang. Ia tidak pernah kembali pulang dengan membawa para gadis itu," ceritanya dengan serius. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang ada dimata Matsuri. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan meraih tangannya tapi sesuatu yang sangat jelas melintas didalam pikiranku.

'Sakura...' 'Sakuraa..'

Hutan . Pria bermasker . Jeritan suara gadis dan aku sangat takut. Sara! Aku melihat pulau yang suram dan seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang melakukan ritual didepan api dengan banyak bunga, Sara disana dengan ikatan ditangannya dan mulai menjerit-jerit.

Sejak kapan pipiku sangat basah. Dan Matsuri menepuk pelan pipiku, "Sakura-chan..kau baik-baik saja?" nafasku memburu dan sangat sulit untukku mengungkapkan keadaanku kepada Matsuri.

"A-aku mengerti sekarang.." gumamku.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Matsuri panik. Insting Sasuke sangat benar, kasus yang diceritakan Matsuri ada kaitannya dengan Sara. Kami-Sama. Sara tersenyum dia sedang melihatku sekarang.

"Aku akan memanggil Ketua Sasuke sekarang..

"Tidak Matsuri, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih kau sudah menceritakannya kepadaku, sekarang bolehkan aku permisi sebentar?,"

"Tidak, aku yang akan pergi dari sini. Kau beristirahat saja Sakura-chan.." Matsuri sangat pengertian, aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

'Siapa pria bermasker itu?' aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Oh iya, ini tidaklah sulit Sasuke-kun seorang Ketua ANBU dan sepanjang lorong ini ada sebuah petunjuk menuju ruangannya. Dengan langkah cepat aku menyusuri ruangan yang sempat aku lewati bersama Sasuke-kun. Itu dia, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu aku menerobos masuk.

"Sasuke-kun.." seketika aku menyesal dengan kecerobohanku, Sasuke dan tiga orang lainnya yang aku tahu dia Naruto, Sasori serta seorang yang berambut hitam dengan kulit yang pucat berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Oh. Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi, sekarang kalian boleh pergi,"

Setelah ketiganya keluar aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera menghampiri Sasuke-kun.

BRUKK . Aku memeluknya dan menangis, ini benar-benar diluar kendaliku. Sasuke balas memelukku dengan belaian tangannya yang begitu hangat.

"Aku tahu...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

* * *

 _ **Author note : Hah akhirnya bisa update juga. Terimakasih bagi yang masih mau mengikuti fiksi abal ini. Dan tentunya bagi semua Readers, Followers,Favs dan semuanya yang udah sempetin review itu semua sangat-sangat membantu.**_

 _ **Oh iya, maaf untuk kekecewaan kalian karena updatenya sekarang semakin ngarreet banget . aduh keterlaluan ya. Maaf ya minna pokoknya maaf.**_

 _ **Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan author adakah diantara kalian yang akan mengAdd akun fbku nanti kita bisa share bareng dan kalian bisa ngeluarin uneg2 kalian selama ini. Maklum saja Author jarang buka jika Fb mungkin setiap hari buka *toko keleus buka tiap hari :3. Yasud ini akunku**_

 ** _Fb : Rintari S (bagi yg mau berteman aja ? ﾟﾘﾉ_** ** _)_**


End file.
